Broken Hearts Can Mend
by trishaj48
Summary: A very different story of how MY favorite CSI couple got together and what happens later in their lives. As always, CSI is owned by others, I just use it for your reading enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

1985: Gilbert Grissom sat on a bench in the park with his fiancée, Sandra. They talked of their upcoming wedding and plans for their future. Grissom looked up as a car came from the shadows, within seconds shots rang out several people screamed as they hit the ground. Gil pulled Sandra to the ground, but to late, she died in his arms. Over the course of the next few months a normally outgoing Grissom became withdrawn, a solitary person, existing but not really living. He buried himself in his studies and soon found that bugs were much more interesting then people. Grissom had coworkers - but not friends. He had dates but refused to allow anyone to touch his heart, how could he ever love again.

2000: Grissom had excelled in his study of Entomology, he had become the number 2 Forensic Entomologist in the state of Nevada, he also rotated teaching classes at the university in San Francisco with another professor. Grissom is employed by the Las Vegas Police Department as a Crime Scene Investigator, a group of men and women with various backgrounds and skills that gather and process evidence with the hope of helping the police solve crime.

Grissom was on sabbatical teaching a class when his life was suddenly turned upside down. Gil could not keep his eyes off a slender brown eyed brunette named Sara Sidle, much to his surprise he was loosing his heart - he only wondered if he dared.

Sara sits awestruck, she had never seen anyone like Grissom. Sara, for the first time in her life, lost her heart.

Later that day Sara knocks on the door of the only person in the university that she could talk to, Henry Williams. Williams found Sara four years ago, passed out drunk on a park bench, something about her touched his heart. Williams and his wife take Sara in and help her find herself, they realize the potential this young lady has and encourage her to pursue her dream, to become a CSI.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Williams asks, as Sara knocks on his door.

"I need you to tell me to stop being so foolish," Sara says, smiling at him. Sara tells him about the handsome professor, "And as foolish as it sounds, I think I could fall for him."

The smile vanishes from his face, "Gilbert Grissom?"

"Yes," Sara replies, confused by his reaction.

"Sara," he starts, "Let me tell you a story. 15 years ago Grissom was engaged to a young lady named Sandra. They first meant at a baseball game. Halfway through their senior year Gil asked Sandra to marry him, of course she said yes. One morning they were sitting on a bench just enjoying a sunny afternoon when out of nowhere a car drove by the park, shooting an automatic weapon. No one knows why, they were never caught. Sandra was hit in the chest, she died in Grissom's arms. He never recovered from that loss."

Sara looked at him, her eyes asking "How could you know?" Henry touched Sara's arm, "Sandra was my sister."

Tears fell from Sara's eyes, "Then you are saying I should not care for him?"

Williams smiled, "I can't tell you who to love, all I can say is if you choose to, it will be an uphill battle, I doubt Grissom will be an easy fish to land."

_This is my idea for my next story, it runs WAY off from what we know but I think it has potential. More will depend on readers response. If you all think it is worth more, let me know. Thanks, Trish J._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For what was left of the seminar Sara couldn't get Gil out of her mind or her heart, each day they would have lunch together and talk. Sara thought she felt a connection but she could also see the pain in his eyes.

Once, as they walked on the beach Sara had asked him about Sandra. Gil told her of their first meeting and how he knew from that very second that she was going to be the love of his life. He also told of the loneliness her death brought, of the hole in his heart that refused to be mended.

The last day of class Gil asked Sara to dinner, that evening he took her out on the town, they went to one of San Francisco's finest diners and then to an old fashion ballroom where they danced almost every dance.

The moon was full as they walked in silence from the trolley stop to her apartment. Standing in her door way Gil drew a deep breath. "Sara," he started, "You are the most fascinating woman I have meant in a very long time."

Sara smiled.

"You are very special and ….." here he stumbled with his words, "I believe I could care for you it is just that ……. I am not sure."

Sara tenderly touched his cheek, "Gil, you are very enchanting and I must confess that the possibility of a relationship with you intrigues me. I understand your feelings. I am in no hurry, we have all the time we need to let this grow."

Gil looked at her a little confused, he would be leaving tomorrow for Vegas.

Sara smiled, "Three weeks ago I applied for a position in Vegas, I just received the letter of acceptance, we will be working together."

Gil smiled, "Welcome aboard."

Gil looked at the ground and then back at Sara, he was not sure where she wanted this to go. He felt an attraction, he only hoped she was not expecting something he could not deliver.

Sara noticed his discomfort, as much as she wanted to wake up in his arms she knew they were far form that. Sara tenderly kissed his cheek, "Good night Gil. I need to get some sleep and I know you have several things you need to do before your plane tomorrow."

Very relieved Gil returned the kiss on her cheek, "Good night Sara."

It would be two weeks before Sara was too arrive in Vegas, Gil called her several times asking how she was doing and making sure that there was nothing he could do to help her.

The morning that Sara's plane landed the first person she seen was Gil.

"Hey," he said, kissing her cheek, "I have everything arranged."

Sara smiled, "It is so good to see you again."

When Gil said EVERYTHING he wasn't kidding, he had made arrangements with a friend of his for a place for Sara to live and helped with the paperwork so she could get a car.

The owner of the car dealership smiled, "I don't normally sell cars to people who have no local references but I just couldn't turn Mr. Grissom down." The gentleman laughed, "He pulled my backside out of the fire."

"It wasn't just me," Gil said, with just a hit of a blush on his cheeks.

The man let out a hardy laugh. "It sure was. You see, little lady," the man said, "Two years ago my business partner was murdered, everyone thought I did it. You know - likely suspect - most to gain - not to mention we had one hell of a fight at Charlie's Bar the week before. Well I swore on my momma's grave I didn't do it and Mr. Grissom used some kinda bug magic to prove that Kenny was murdered when I was out of town at a convention 600 miles away. Then him and his team rounded up the real killer."

Sara chuckled.

"So when he came in and said this lady was new to Vegas, was gonna be part of his team and needed wheels, how could I say no," the man said, as he handed Sara the keys. "Bugs are the damnest things," the man said as he walked away.

Gil's laugh was mixed with a little embarrassment, "Was just doing my job but you sure can't convince Martin of that."

Gil had made sure that the car was equipped with a GPS so Sara wouldn't get lost. "I believe this is everything you need," he said to Sara as he transferred her luggage from his car to hers, "The GSP has the lab and your address programmed into it so you can find your way to work tomorrow and if there is anything else you need give me a shout."

Sara kissed his cheek and thanked him, she knew he helped his other new hires but she strongly doubted he went this far.

At her new apartment Sara found a potted plant waiting on the table with a note: I KNOW YOU LIKE LIVING THINGS, GIL.

The first person Sara called was Henry Williams, she told him everything that had happened that day. "I think he is warming up," Sara said.

Henry laughed, "I think you may be right."

"Henry," Sara said, "I hope … well what I mean to say …"

Williams cut her off, "Sara, I am thrilled. I have been Gilbert's friend for years. I know he will always have a special place in his heart for Sandra and I know that you are not and will not try to be her, he needs to move on."

Sara smiled, "I don't want to be Sandra and if Gil loves me I want it to be ME he loves."

"Just take you time," Williams said, "Follow his lead. I know way down deep in his heart there is an immeasurable amount of love to be given to the right woman and something tells me it is you."

Sara sighed, "I hope so, Henry, I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Gil introduced Sara to the rest of the team, Catherine excepted Sara's handshake with a little uncertainty. "Is it MISS or MRS.?" Catherine wanted to know. Sara smiled and gave a half glance in Gil's direction, "Miss."

"Then this is my lucky day," Nick said, shaking Sara's extended hand, "How about I show you the town?"

Sara smiled politely, "Thank you but I have to turn you down. I am involved with someone."

Nick apologized. "Well if he ever dumps you, you know where to find me," Greg said smiling.

"I don't see that happening," Sara said, to Greg, "But thank you for the offer."

"There is one more," Gil said, to Sara, "Warrick Brown is out with the flu. Now how about we get some work done." Everyone mumbled under their breath, took their assignments and left.

In the car Gil looked at Sara, "Why did you turn Nick down? He is a nice kid."

Sara caressed Gil's cheek, "You aren't getting rid of me that easily, Gilbert Grissom."

Gil took her hand and kissed it.

Over the next few months Gil continued to make baby steps. Sara, however, had fallen deeply in love, she would dream of the day when they would share that love.

After their third date Gil's normal kiss on the cheek was replaced by a kiss on her lips, nothing deep or demanding, but Sara swore it was the sweetest kiss she had ever taste.

By the end of Sara's second month with the team it was more then obvious that Sara only wanted Gil, more them once Catherine would tell Sara that she was wasting her time. "I have known Gil for a long time," Catherine would say, "And he just doesn't get into any kind of relationship." But Catherine's words would not discourage Sara, she was in love and if it took an eternity, Sara would wait. "I will wake up in his arms," Sara would tell herself.

Sara had frequent conversations with Henry, each one only served to reassure Sara that she was walking down the right path.

After one of their many meals at THE UN-BURGER SHOP - Sara's favorite veggie burger dinner - Gil handed Sara a picture of a beautiful redheaded green eyed lady in a ball cap and team jacket. She was standing next to a obviously much younger Gil Grissom. "Sandra," Gil said, a tear in his eye, "It was taken about a week before she was ….." Gil dropped the sentence, he just couldn't finish it. "Sandra took me to a ballgame for my birthday," he was finally about to continue.

"She is beautiful," Sara said.

Gil nodded. "She was," Gil said, with that he put the picture back in his pocket, "I need to get you home, just because I am off tomorrow you aren't." Sara smiled and followed him to the car.

The sun shown bright as Gil sat on a bench in the park, his eyes closed, deep in thought.

"Gil," a soft voice called him.

Gil opened his eyes, "Sandra?" he said, hardly able to breath, "It can't be."

A soft hand caressed his cheek, "Sara is a wonderful woman, you have to let go of the past, you have to move on."

"I can't replace you," Gil whispered, "I love you. I have from the first time I seen you."

"Oh Gil, Sara is not trying to replace me," was her soft reply, "She knows how you feel. Lock away the past in a special private place in your heart, my love, and go on with your life."

Just as Gil stood to wrap his arms around the first true love of his life as he was suddenly awaken with wet slobbery kisses from Hank, his dog. Gil shook himself to reality and sighed deeply, "I guess I have been being a fool."

Gil chuckled as the dog ran back and forth and barked. "All right fella," Gil said, as he opened the door and Hank took off for the closest tree.

Gil sat on the porch - the sun was bright and warm, the day was uncommonly clear - it took Gil no time to once again be lost deep in thought, but this time his mind was full of thoughts of Sara.

"I can't just blurt it out," he said out loud to no one, "Oh yea, I can just see that: SARA, I HAVE BEEN SUCH AN ASS, WILL YOU SLEEP WITH ME." The thought of it made him laugh. Sara had made it more then clear how she felt about him so there was no doubt in his mind what her answer would be, "But how do you ask a person to sleep with you?"

As if by magic an idea popped into his head, Gil smiled and almost jumped up heading into the house and his computer, once more he would take care of everything.

All the arrangements were made when Gil called Sara on her phone and asked her to stop by his place on her way home, there was something he needed to talk to her about.

A very curious Sara knocked on Gil's door.

"Hey," Gil said, kissing her, "Come in."

Sara followed him to the couch.

Gil took both her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes, "Sara, I can't keep you dangling on a string, you are entitled to a life."

Sara held her breath, she was determined to love him no matter what he said.

"I have thought about US a lot and .." Gil let out a sigh, "I want us to move on, together, I want to give us a shot. So, if it is all right with you I have a fascinating idea," Gil said, suddenly filled with more confidence in this decision then in almost any he had made, "I know we have both been walking around on egg shells about our relationship, I would like - if you would be up for it - for a weekend on the beach, just you and me?"

"I would love it," Sara said.

"Great," Gil said, "Everything is set."

_Couldn't keep them apart any longer, hope you all will enjoy the next chapter as Sara's dream finally comes true. Trish J._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gil and Sara arrived at their ocean front hotel at Sara's favorite time of day - sunset. She stood on their private balcony and watched as the sun, surrounded by several shades of red and orange clouds, as it eased into the ocean. Gil stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, not saying anything.

After the sunset Gil told Sara that he had reservations for dinner at one of the finer restaurants on the beach, dinner was followed by dancing and a walk on the beach. Gil laughed as Sara took off her shoes and chased the waves, he had never seen her laugh or smile so much in all the time he had known her.

"Gil look," Sara called, "I found a shell."

Gil walked over to where Sara had stood, "It is perfect, just like you," he whispered, picking it up and handing it to her.

Back in the room Gil had showered and while Sara was in the shower he called room service and ordered her favorite wine. "Join me on the balcony when your done," Gil said to Sara as he passed the bathroom.

Gil stretched out on one of the lounge chairs, poured the wine and just enjoyed the peace and quiet. Sara came out and taking her glass sat next to him, "It is so lovely out here."

"Sara," Gil said, a little nervous, "I have a real good idea where this evening is going to end and - even though I want it as much as you do - I have to tell you that I have not done this is a very long time and ….. Well I want to apologize in advance if I screw things up."

Sara smiled.

"There is one other thing you need to know," Gil said, "I don't engage in casual sex. I don't believe that people should engage in sex unless there is love," Gil reached for her and pulled her into his chair with him, kissing her he said, " and Sara, I love you."

They sat and cuddled for a while before Gil stood, took Sara hand and walked to the bed.

"Sara, you are so beautiful," Gil said. He took her face in his hands and softly kissed her face, first her eyes, the tip of her nose and then her lips. His lips moved to Sara's neck where he kissed and nuzzled, sending tingles of excitement throughout her whole body.

Gil slowly removed Sara's robe, his hands caressing her body as he did. "Very beautiful," he whispered as he eased her to the bed.

Gil explored her body with gently kisses and soft touches, Sara had never been so excited with only touches. Gil lips found her, she opened them slightly as he took her offering into his mouth and savored the taste of her tongue.

Gil placed tiny kisses down her body, stopping at her breasts to enjoy the taste of her nipples. His head moved between her legs, she could feel his lips and tongue on her inner thighs. His finger gently, easily, slid inside of her as he massaged her clit with his thumb.

Sara arched her body into him as another finger slid inside. He slowly moved his mouth slightly and sucked her clit into his mouth, kissing it passionately, sucking it gently. Gil felt her body shudder violently as her orgasm crashed over her, washing over his face. Sara was screaming his name.

Sara slowly calmed, but Gil stayed where he was. Gently kissing her thighs, caressing her skin, feeling her body tremble with aftershocks.

Gil rose above her and in one fluid motion, he was inside of her, Sara moaned deeply as she felt his size filling her. He began thrusting slowly, steadily, loving the feel of her warm channel surrounding his manhood.

Gil felt her body arched against his, her vaginal muscles tightened around his manhood, Gil tenderly kissed and caressed her as he pumped. Gil was quickly losing control as his thrusts became faster and harder, each stroke massaged that sweet spot in her channel, she was close to a second climax. Sara's juices were once more spent as Gil could feel Sara's walls grabbing his manhood, he only was able to thrust once more before his release took over him.

Sara could feel him throbbing, feeling his warm release as it coat her walls. They continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of pleasure and aftershocks that continued to pulse throughout their bodies. He collapsed on top of her, his strength gone and no longer able to hold his weight.

Gil nuzzled her neck, placing tender kisses on her skin. Before Gil moved form atop her he placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Sara I love you."

Gil wrapped her in his arms, as Sara rested her head on his shoulder she whispered, "I love you." Words were not necessary as they lay in each others arms.

Sara felt the even rise and fall of Gil's chest and could hear his even breathing as sleep over took him. Sara nestled closer to him, never had she been loved the way Gil had just loved her - powerful yet gentle, demanding yet patient, her every need anticipated and fulfilled - a shiver ran from her head to her toes, not from the cold, but from the pleasure she was still feeling. Sara tried to stay awake, she did not want to lose this fantastic feeling, but as total relaxation set in sleep soon followed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sara woke the next morning to the sweet smell of fresh coffee and hot muffins along with the distinct aroma of musk. She smiled as the scent brought back the tingles of the night before.

"Good morning sleepy head," Gil said, smiling, "Breakfast is on the balcony."

Sara slipped on her robe and joined him.

"I thought a little sightseeing would be nice today," Gil said, handing Sara a cup of coffee.

"Sounds nice," Sara replied, "Put I think we both need to shower first."

Gil stood and took her in his arms and buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply he said, "You smell good."

Sara giggled, partly because his breath tickled her and partly because she knew what she smelt like - sex - and she was not going out smelling the way she did. "Gilbert," she said kissing him, "We smell like sex."

Gil looked at Sara, "We smell like two people who have made love."

It was then that Sara realized just what he meant, they had not just had SEX they had made love, they had developed and shared a special bond. "Yes my love," Sara said, returning his kiss.

"So, how about some sightseeing and shopping?" Gil asked, "After a shower, of course."

Sara nodded, "Yes."

As they sat on the balcony for a while and finished their coffee and muffins, Sara thought Gil seemed a little preoccupied. "Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"No," he said, "Well yes and no."

Sara's look of total confusion made Gil snicker, "I'm sorry. It is just that … well I have something to ask and I just can't find the right way to ask without sounding like a total ass."

Sara smiled, "Just ask."

Gil took her hand in his and after drawing a deep breath he said, "Last night - was fantastic, I was just wondering if it was …. You know …. I mean did I…" By this time Sara had figured out what it was he was trying to ask.

"Oh my love," she said, stroking his face, "Do not doubt yourself, never have I been loved the way you loved me, I still have nerves that are tingling."

Gil kissed her, "It is just that, well I am older then you and it has been a while so I guess I was afraid that I may have forgotten a thing or two."

Sara smiled, "I highly doubt that you have forgotten anything."

Gil blushed a deep shade of red, coughed to clear his throat and mumbled something about taking a shower. As Gil disappeared into the room Sara smiled, "I'm not sure I could keep up with you if you had thought you forgot how to do something, heck I almost couldn't keep up with you as it was," Sara thought to herself.

"Your turn," Gil called coming form the shower wrapped in a towel and drying his hair.

Sara walked past him, snatching his towel she said, "I may need that."

Gil playfully patted her bottom, "Scram before I have to take you again smelling just the way you do." Sara laughed and headed for the bathroom. Gil sat on the bed, "I never thought I would feel this way again," he told himself.

Pulling on his under shorts and jeans Gil stood and walked to the dresser where he retrieved his wallet, before he placed it in his pocket he opened it and took out the picture of him and Sandra. "Oh my love, how I miss you," he whispered, Gil closed his eyes and suppressed a tear. It was as if he could hear Sandra's voice in his head, "My love, I want you to be happy. Your Sara will make you happy, lock me away in your memories. Live your life with Sara." Gil shook his head, he knew it was not Sandra, it was just his subconscious.

"You ok?" Sara asked coming form the bathroom.

"I'm fine," Gil said, as he replaced the picture, "Dress and we will go."

Sara walked up behind Gil and put her arms around him, she knew what he was thinking. "It's ok to miss her," Sara said, as she kissed his back, "It's ok to love her."

Gil turned to face Sara, "Thank you for understanding. But it is you I love and want to be with."

Sara kissed him, "I know darling, but Sandra will always occupy a spot in your heart and mind, that's understandable. As long as you promise to give me the rest she can keep her little spot."

"Most defiantly," Gil said, "Now get dressed, you are to tempting standing around the way you are."

Sara touched his crouch, the sign of an erection already showing, "Someone wants to play."

Gil kissed her and eased away her hand, "SOMEONE can wait till later." Sara giggled and turned to hunt something to put on.

Gil and Sara spent the majority of the day window shopping and people watching - something they both enjoyed. They stopped at one of the many street venders and purchased fruit and cheese and a drink and sat on the grass in a nearby park to eat, "Do you think anyone would miss us if we never went back to Vegas?" Sara asked.

Gil smiled, "I would think so."

Then Sara laughed, "If no one else Catherine would."

Gil snickered - Catherine had been left in charge, a place she was not comfortable in yet.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" Sara asked, "I want to be on the beach when the sunsets." Gil nodded, stood and took her hand to help her up. After cleaning up the area they grabbed a taxi and went back.

Sara stood facing the water and Gil stood behind her with his arms around her and they stood in silence watching the sun dip into the water.

"Listen," Sara whispered, "My mother once told me if you were very quiet you could hear the sun hissing as it hit the water."

Gil kissed the top of Sara's head, "I think she may be right," he whispered.

Once back in their room gifts that they had purchased for Vegas friends were sat on the floor near their baggage and showers were taken.

"I bought you something," Gil said handing Sara a small box.

"You shouldn't have," she said, "I didn't get you anything." Sara opened the box, inside was a necklace the pendant was in the shape of a sand dollar, on the back was the date they first meant.

"I always want to remember the day you brought life and love back into this shell of a man," Gil pulled Sara to him, somehow they managed to undress each other without ever breaking from a kiss.

He felt her skin flush under his touch. Slowly his lips found her neck and his body tingled as he taste her skin. A moan escaped Sara throat from the sensations his tongue was giving her. Her nails were gently scratching the back of his neck as he gently lift her and sat her on the edge of the bed.

Gil's lips found hers again as they moaned into each other's mouths. He shifted somewhat and let his tongue trace the skin on her throat, down to her breasts and then her belly. Gil eased her to her back as he knelt on the floor in between her long legs and breathed in her sexy scent.

Nothing ever smelled as good to him, his tongue slowly traced, licked, and suckled her legs. At the first touch of his tongue on her skin Sara almost came undone.

She panted as he caressed her slick folds, his fingers rubbing the taught bud in slow circles. Gil eased first one then another finger into her opening, pumping his fingers in a slow, lingering, and steady rhythm curling his fingers every little bit to hit that special spot just right.

Gil pushed her legs farther apart, so he could taste the sweetness she had to offer him. He felt her body shudder and twitch with each flick of his tongue. Suddenly, she tightened her hold on his head and lifted her hips completely off the bed, sobbing with pleasure; eyes closed, her head tossed back and forth on the pillow. The room filled with her ecstatic, sexy moans.

Between pants and moans Sara whispered his name just before she released herself. Gil excepted all she had to offer then moved his head, kissing her inner thigh as Sara's body spasmed through her climax.

Sara took his hands and guided him to a laying position, straddling him her lips kissed and nibbled every inch of his body. Sara slowly worked her way down, making sure her wet womanhood rubbed Gil's already erect manhood.

"Oh God, Sara," Gil whispered. Gil groaned loudly as Sara took his entire length into her mouth and expertly kissed, sucked and stroked him.

Gil was unaware of anything except the pleasure Sara was giving him, loud groans along with a warning that he could not hold back much longer escaped from his lips. This time Sara was not going to give up, she wanted to taste him.

Gil grabbed the sheets, groaned loudly and released himself, Sara took it all. Gil was lost someplace between ecstasy and heaven as Sara only added to theses feelings by kissing her way back up his body, her lips found his, their tongues explored each other and enjoyed the mixture of juices that was leftover.

Sara moved beside Gil and nestled in Gil's arms, tomorrow they had to return to the real word but for now each other was all that mattered. "I love you, Sara," Gil whispered just before sleep found him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning after a breakfast of fruit and orange juice, Gil and Sara packed their bags being careful not to damage any of the gifts that they had purchased. Gil smiled as Sara took extra care with the shell they had found their first day there. "I never want anything to happen to this," Sara had said in response to Gil's snickers.

The flight to Vegas was short and the drive to Sara's place quiet, Sara was lost in thought. "Penny for your thoughts," Gil said as they stood in her living room.

"I was just wondering," Sara said, "What do we tell the others and how do I act around you?"

Gil took her hand, "We will not need to tell them what they had already guessed and I spoke to Ecklie the other day. He said that as long as we act professionally on the clock there is nothing he can do about it except have Catherine take care of your evaluations."

Sara laughed, "Some how I have the feeling he was not to happy."

Gil pulled her into a passionate kiss, "I am."

"So am I," Sara said, "Do you have to go? I have gotten so used to sleeping next to you that I doubt I can sleep without you."

"I want to stay," Gil whispered.

Sara stifled a yawn, "I think we need to get some sleep." Gil nodded and followed her to her room. Clothing shed and kisses were exchanged as they snuggled close to each other and slept soundly.

The next morning as Gil and Sara ate Gil said, "I hope I'm not rushing into things, but I have an idea I would like you to think about."

"That would be?" Sara asked filling his cup.

"I want us to move in together, to find a place we can call OURS. Yours is not big enough for two and neither is mine."

Sara took his hand, "Can it be someplace away from the city? When we go home I want to be away from the noise and lights of Vegas."

"Of course," Gil said, "Some place where we can enjoy the stars and sunsets."

"Oh Gil," Sara said kissing him, "I would love it."

"We can do some research and find OUR place," Gil said.

Sara's hand inched slowly down between Gil's legs, "How much time do we have?"

Gil groaned as her hand gently stroked his manhood, "Enough," he was able to get out.

"First one to the bed gets to be on top," Sara giggled, as she took off toward the bedroom. Gil was just a step or two behind her as Sara reached the bed first, "Have a seat," Sara said, pointing to the bed.

Gil was not sure what she was up to but he knew he was going to like it. Sara stood in front of Gil and very slowly and seductively removed her robe, Gil was already hard and seeing her move that way only increased his desire for her.

Sara bent and kissed him, she slowly deepened the kiss and felt the excitement as he responded. Sara felt his tongue softly beg for entrance and slowly opened her mouth more, letting her own tongue snake out and touch his so their tongues were able to danced around each other.

Pulling away from him Sara eased him to a lying position and straddling him she kissed and nibbled her way from his lips to the curly bush that marked the closeness of her desire. Sara eased his legs apart and knelt between them, she fondled his balls as she licked the head of his manhood. Sara let her tongue run up and down the length of it and nipped the head.

Slowly she took Gil's length into her mouth and sucked and moved her head so that he was in constant ecstasy. As Sara continued to lick and suck and stroke Gil's manhood she could hear Gil's heavy panting and his groans and screams of pleasure.

Sara licked his pre-cum she knew he was close, slowly she climbed on top of him, they both gasped as he entered her. Gil's hands were on her sides, just above her hips. Hers were resting gently on his chest, as they slowly began moving with each other…matching each other perfectly…thrust for thrust…touch for touch.

They groaned in unison, their thrusts soon becoming haphazard as their orgasms crashed over them. Sara could feel him throbbing, feel his warm cum coating her walls at almost the same time that Gil felt her hot juices flooding over him. They continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of aftershocks that continued.

Sara fell forward, resting her head on his chest. Soft words of love were exchanged as they rested allowing their bodies to come slowly off their intense climax. When body functions were closer to normal Gil opened his eyes and looked into hers, "My Sara, I love you so." Sara smiled at him, "I have from the very beginning."

Gil gently brushed her hair from her face and kissed her, "We need to shower." Sara eased herself off him, "Only because I have to not because I want to." Gil chuckled and patted her bottom as she headed for the shower.

At the lab neither tried to hide how they felt, they walked in with Gil's arm around her waist. Everyone smiled. Gil had been right, the team had long ago figured out that the only man for Sara was Gil and the only woman Gil wanted was Sara - the only thing they were not sure of was how long it was going to take Gil to act on his feelings.

Gil walked Sara to the break room, showed her the sign for I LOVE YOU and walked to his office.

"Sit, I want details," Catherine said, pointing to the spot next to her.

Sara smiled, "We went to the beach ."

"You went to the beach and ……" Greg questioned wanting more details.

"And brought all of you back a little something," Sara said, chuckling.

"Hey guys," Nick said, "Let her alone. Any way I don't want a mental picture of Grissom and Sara doing IT."

Sara blushed and then - leaving out the intimate details - filled the others in on their trip, then she gave each of them their gifts. Sara finished by showing them the necklace that Gil had gotten for her.

"It is beautiful," Catherine said, "And how romantic of him to put that date on the back of it."

When Gil walked into the room, you could hear a pin drop everyone looked at him but they ALL knew better then to say anything. Finally Catherine said, "We are all so glad you enjoyed your weekend," then she quickly grabbed the assignments for the evening and everyone but Sara scattered.

Gil smiled, "I take it you told."

"Not all of it," Sara said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

_I do apologize for the LONG delay in updating this story, I was not sure where I wanted it to go but now I have a few ideas. I hope you enjoy the story and that you forgive me for the delay._

Chapter 7

Gil smiled, "I am glad that you left certain parts out."

"Hey," Sara said, slapping him with the paper she held in her hand, "I'm not the kind of girl to kiss and tell."

"Scram," Gil said, "Your to tempting."

Sara smiled and headed for the door. Gil sat in front of the mountain of paperwork that he had to tackle, sighed deeply and started reading through it.

He had been at it for a bit when his phone rang, "Grissom," he said.

"Hey stranger, how was the beach?" the voice on the other end belonged to Henry Williams.

"It was fantastic," Gil told him.

"And Sara?" Henry asked.

"She is too," Gil said.

Gil had called Henry and told him all about his daydream and his "conversation" with Sandra. "I don't know why I thought it necessary to get her approval," Gil said, "But - well as odd as it sounds - I am at peace with my decision to be with Sara."

Henry chuckled, "You know as well as I do that Sandra would want you to be happy. I'm surprised she didn't strike you in the ass with a bolt of lightening a long time ago, I mean everyone has to mourn but 15 years is a bit much I would think."

Gil laughed, he knew Henry was right. "I guess your right," Gil said, "but one thing led to another and I just never found time for another lady."

"Admit it Gilbert," Henry said, "You were just afraid to let that side of you be exposed again. It hurts deeply when you lose someone you love…." Henry's voice cracked, Gil knew why, last year Henry lost his wife of 20 years to cancer.

"Henry, I want to ask Sara to be my wife," Gil said, "Do you think it is too soon? I mean we have only been seeing each other for six months and this last weekend was the first time… well you know."

Henry snickered, "I think your Sara will say yes and I expected to be invited."

"You, my friend, will be the best man," Gil said.

Gil then told Henry about his and Sara's search for a place to call their own, Gil told Henry about several places they had found.

"I think she likes the first one we seen," Gil said, "It is out in the country, kind of an older looking place but it's really nice, it has everything she wants."

"How do you feel about it?" Henry asked.

Gil snickered, "It will have Sara in it, what more can I want."

"I don't know about you," Henry said, "But I would like a porch with a rocking chair."

Gil had excitement in his voice as he told Henry about the house - the wrap around porch, the view of the mountain, the large fireplace in the living room and the den that was big enough for them to make into an office and reading room.

"Sounds to me like you have your mind made up," Henry said.

"As usual you are right," Gil said, "I am going to the realtors office tomorrow and sign the papers. I want to give the house to Sara next weekend, it's her birthday. I was thinking that then would be a good time to ask her to marry me too."

"Well, old friend," Henry said, "It seems like you have everything worked out, let me know when the big day is."

Gil assured Henry he would and hung up the phone. Pulling in one more big breath, Gil went back to his stack of papers, "Damn, how I hate paperwork."

"Wanta grab a bite to eat?" Sara called, standing in the doorway, "I have to drop this stuff off with Hodges first."

Gil nodded, he was happy to be away form his paperwork, but he was happier to be with Sara. Gil and Sara sat across from each other at OVER EASY, the best place in town to eat at 3 in the morning. As they ate Sara filled him in on her case, Gil complained about the mountain of paperwork.

"You could have turned down the job," a voice behind him said.

"Yes, Catherine," Gil said, "I could have."

"Well we're glad you didn't," another voice said.

"She is a slave driver when your not around," a third voice said.

"Looks like the gang is all here," Sara said.

"Yeah," Nick said, "We figured we'd let the boss buy breakfast."

"How about all you cheapskates buy your own," Gil said, laughing.

"Cause you make all the money," Warrick said, smiling.

Gil just laughed, "Sure I do."

By the end of shift Sara's case was as good as in the bag, Catherine and Warrick's would need a little more work and Nick was 100% sure he had his solved.

As they were walking to the car Gil asked Sara if she wanted him to take her home.

"I was thinking we could try out your bed tonight," Sara said, a mischievous grin crossing her face.

Gil just smiled, "It's bigger then yours."

Gil stopped by Sara's place so she could grab a few things then he took her to his place.

"I'll be so happy when we find OUR place," Sara said, coming into the bedroom from her shower, "I want us to be together all the time."

Gil pulled her into his arms, "So do I."

"Take your shower," Sara said, "I can't wait to try out this king size bed."

Gil finished his shower and headed for the bedroom, "Darn," he heard Sara's voice coming from the small den. "What is it, hon?" he asked.

"I just went on line to look at that beautiful white farmhouse, it has been sold," Sara said.

Gil stood behind her, "The one with the wrap around porch that you like so much?" Gil asked, trying hard not to smile.

"Yes," she said.

Gil gently touched her shoulders, "It was a nice looking place."

"The last one we looked at was nice too," Sara said, as her hands touched his, " Come on, I know where there is a king size bed and I can't wait much longer to try it out."

Gil smiled and took her hand as she stood up, "I am beginning to have that same feeling."

Once in the room they softly kissed as Gil removed her robe and she loosened the towel from around his waist.

"Sara, you are so beautiful," Gil whispered as he sat Sara on the side of the bed.

Gil knelt down between her legs, taking first one breast then the other in his mouth and feasted on the berry shaped nubs.

Sara wiggled to the head of the bed and motioned for him to follow, laying beside her, Gil kissed a trail to her curly mound.

Gil touched Sara's leg and she gladly spread them open making more room for him. Gil moved between her legs looking at the beauty that was her womanhood, he began to rub her nub with his thumb causing Sara to moan with pleasure.

Hearing her moans of pleasure, he moved his thumb from her nub as his mouth took it in, sucking and flicking at it. Each pass of his tongue sent her further into ecstasy, her body began to tremor with the impending release.

As his tongue worked her nub, his fingers moved to her opening, instantly finding her spot. The subtle feeling of her wave pulsating just beneath the surface now threatened to overflow, her muscles tightening over his fingers, Sara called his name and released herself to him.

Gil moved above her and entered her, by now he had lost all sense of control. He slammed into her hard and fast, his mind shutting down as his body took control. He was moaning softly, indistinct words of love and passion coming from his lips as he continued to slam into her, Sara begging him for more. One final thrust and Sara could feel his hot juices flood her, Gil collapsed on her, unable to more, panting for air.

Sara kissed the top of his head and wrapped her arms around his trembling sweat soaked body. Slowly Gil gained control of himself as he eased from atop her.

"You alright?" he managed to whisper in a horse voice.

"Perfect," Sara answered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I was afraid I may have hurt you," Gil confessed.

"Never has anything felt so beautiful," Sara told him, hissing his chest.

They lay cuddled together for a bit longer before Gil said, "I have a surprise planed for your birthday."

"What," Sara said, "Tell me."

Gil grinned, "You'll have to wait. Now get some sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sara sprung up in the bed. "GET SOME SLEEP!," she yelled slapping him, "Gilbert Ryan Grissom, you tell me something like that then you have the nerve to tell me to "Get some sleep". I should get my sleep on the couch, how would you like that!"

Gil pulled her close to him, "You won't do it."

"What makes you so sure smarty pants," Sara said, giggling.

"Because you like to snuggle as much as I do," Gil said, kissing her, "Now go to sleep, we have to work later."

Sara smiled and snuggled closer to him, "Then give me a hint," she begged.

"You're not going to let me go to sleep till I do, are you?" Gil asked.

"Nope," Sara told him.

"Alright," Gil said, "It is white."

"White? What kind of hint is that?" Sara said.

Gil yawned, "The only one you are going to get."

"Be like that," Sara said, pretending to be upset. Sara wiggled over to the other side of the bed and turned so her back was facing him.

Gil just laughed and moved next to her, wrapping his arms around her he kissed her on the back between her shoulder blades, "I love you Sara Sidle."

Sara smiled and moved closer to him, "I love you too, Gilbert Grissom."

Gil kissed her back and ran his hand down to her bottom, "This could be a fun position," he said, his manhood already starting to grow.

Sara giggled, "We have to get some sleep, remember."

"I remember," Gil said, as he reached his hand around her and ran his fingers through her curly mound, "We can sleep if that is what you REALLY want to do."

Sara was a little sleepy but the fire that Gil had started was overpowering and was going to have to be quenched, Sara bent her leg at the knee giving Gil full access to her womanhood, her response was all he needed as he found her nub and began to gently massage it.

Sara moaned deeply. As Gil continued to work his magic on her nub he planted kisses on what ever part of her body he could reach. Every nerve in Sara's body was on fire as her climax was building to the point of exploding, Gil knew the signs and he wanted to feel it.

Expertly he positioned himself so he could enter her, Sara screamed with pleasure as his first thrust brushed that ever so sensitive spot inside her. Spooning is just the right position for g spot stimulation and Gil knew just how to hit that spot with each thrust.

Sara's body was trembling and her breath came in fast panting sounds, Gil was equally shaking and panting but he was not going to give into his need for release until Sara had hers. Sara's body shook as her release hit, her juices coating Gil's manhood.

Gil lost control, between the feeling of her hot juices and her walls contracting around his manhood he could only last one more hard deep thrust before his release flooded in her. Gil held her as both their bodies shook, slowly they came off that beautiful high that lovers share.

Gil kissed the back of her head and smiled, "We really do need to sleep."

"MMM," Sara said, "I don't think I will have a problem doing that." Sara wiggled closer to Gil, closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

Gil held her and listened to her soft even breathing. How this woman amassed him, in six short months she had brought him back to life, awakened feelings that he thought would never surface again. Gil tenderly kissed her, "I love you," he whispered.

Gil closed his eyes then smiled as he tried to picture the look on her face when he gave her his gift.

All the way to the lab Sara begged for more hints as to what her present was, all Gil would tell her was "It's white".

Gil put Sara and Catherine together on a possible arson, on their way there Sara said, "I think I hate him."

Catherine laughed, "No you don't, now what did he do?"

Sara laughed, "We were cuddling after ….. Well you know (Sara's face turned bright red) and Gil says, "I have a surprise planed for your birthday". So I ask him "What" and do you know what he said?"

"No, what did he say?" Catherine asked.

"He looks at me with this big stupid grin on his face and said "You'll have to wait. Now get some sleep," Sara said.

"He said what!" Catherine said, "I would have shot him."

Sara laughed, "Believe me, I was tempted. So I begged him for a hint and do you know what he said? He said "It's white", for crying out loud do you know how many white things there are in this world."

Catherine laughed, "Way to many."

When they arrived at their scene all their attention was focused on the job in front of them. Witnesses were interviewed and evidence collected and placed in the Tahoe, on their way back Catherine said, "OH I know, I know what he got you."

"What?" Sara asked.

"He said it was white, he knows you like necklaces, I bet it is a pearl necklace," Catherine said, confident of her interruption of the facts.

"That's a possibility," Sara said smiling, "A definite possibility."

A pearl necklace, Sara thought to herself, that would be so lovely and something she didn't have.

Back at the lab the gang was sitting around the table talking when Nick asked how the house hunting was coming.

"I'm totally bummed out," Sara said, "You remember that adorable old farmhouse that I fell so in love with? Well it's gone."

"You mean the one with the wrap around porch and that breathtaking view of the mountains?" Catherine asked.

"That's the one," Sara said, a pouting expression on her face, "It was perfect."

Gil, who was standing behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders, "We'll find another one. As a mater of fact the realtor found one and wants to show it to us."

Sara nodded, but she doubted any other house could be as perfect as that one.

"What do you want a farm for anyway?" Greg asked.

"It's not the whole farm," Sara said, "Most the land had been sold off, all that was left was three or four acres and the house and barn. But why worry about it, its gone."

"And we need to be too," Gil said.

Good byes were said and everyone headed for home. Neither Sara nor Gil wanted to be away from the other so they had decided that Sara would move into his place, it was small but a little bigger then hers.

Cuddling together after making love Sara said, "Your not as slick as you think you are, I figured out my gift."

"Oh you did," Gil said.

"Yes," Sara told him, "It's a pearl necklace."

Gil just smiled, "You will have to wait and see if you are right or not."

Sara snuggled close to him, "I am, I just know I am."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Over the next few days Sara stopped questioning Gil about her birthday gift, she was convinced that it was a pearl necklace. Gil would only smile and say "We'll just wait and see".

Gil and Sara had seen other houses but none touched Sara the way that beautiful farm house that she had seen. "I guess the brick ranch house is nice," Sara told Gil, "It doesn't have as much porch as the farmhouse did but …."

Gil would only nod on the outside, on the inside he was about to explode, he didn't often keep secrets form Sara but he was enjoying this one.

The morning of Sara's birthday Gil served her breakfast in bed, then he treated her to a day of total pampering. First was a stop at the spa - manicure, pedicure and a full body massage. After the spa Sara went to a salon for a fresh new hairdo. Following that they had lunch.

During lunch Gil said, "I want you to get yourself an outfit for tonight."

"Your not going with me?" she asked.

"I have a few errands to run so I'll drop you at MOAN'S, Catherine is going to met you there and bring you home."

Sara looked at him, "MOAN'S? Hon, it is so expensive."

Gil smiled, "I'll be wearing my blue suit so find something to go with it."

Gil pulled up in front of MOAN'S, leaned over and kissed Sara, "I love you." Gil waved when he seen Catherine, "Have fun."

Sara joined Catherine. "I think he has lost his mind," Sara said, after telling her everything they had done so far. "And now he has made arrangements with Charlene to send him the bill for what ever I want."

Catherine laughed, "I wish someone would do that for me."

As Sara and Catherine walked into the door they were meant by Charlene, the owner. "I have asked Mary Ann to help you with anything you need, Miss Sidle," she said.

Mary Ann was on top of everything, anticipating Sara's every need. After looking at and trying on several different dresses Sara finally found a beautiful pale blue floor length dress that was split halfway up the side, the top had a low cut back with thin straps, she picked a pair of heals that matched the dress perfectly.

Sara stood in front of a full length mirror, "It is beautiful," Catherine said.

"Do you think it is to tight?" Sara asked.

"It's perfect," Catherine said, "Hides what needs to be hidden and accents the rest. That pearl necklace will look beautiful with it."

While Sara was shopping Gil was busy with last minute preparations for his surprise. Gil had gone to the court house and picked up the deed to the house, then he went to the jewelry store and picked up her diamond. He made reservations at one of Vegas' finer eateries for an evening of dining and dancing then he went to the house he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

Gil had already had the power turned on and had hired a crew to make sure that the house was clean and any necessary repairs done. The barn - well if you can call it that, it was more like a very large garage - was also cleaned out.

Gil walked into the house, their house, it was perfect. Gil took the shell that they had found that first night on the beach and placing the ring on the top of the fireplace mantel, he covered it with the shell, then he started a fire.

He made sure that there was wine in the refrigerator along with fresh fruit and cheese. Gil had brought a blanket and several pillows along with some toiletries and Sara's sleeping shirt from his place. Satisfied that everything was perfect he drove back to his place to shower and dress for the evening.

Gil had just finished his shower when he heard Sara calling his name. "In the bedroom," he said.

Sara went into the bedroom and placed several packages on the bed. "I need a bath," she said, "I never realized shopping was so much work."

"Taken care of my love," Gil said, "You undress and I'll run the tub."

Sara put her arms around his waist, "You don't want to help?"

Gil kissed her, "You standing anywhere near me is way to much of a temptation and we have dinner reservations."

Gil dressed and then went to the living room while Sara bathed and dressed. Sara walked into the living room, "You approve?"

"Oh my God, you look exquisite," Gil said, hardly able to catch his breath.

Sara smiled, "You look very handsome."

"Shall we?" he asked, heading for the door.

All through dinner Sara kept waiting for Gil to give her the necklace but he made no attempt to. After they ate Gil led Sara to the dance floor, he held her close and whispered words of love as she rest her head on his shoulder.

Gil softly ran his hand up and down her back, the feel of her bare skin and the smell of her hair was starting to cause an arousal.

Sara smiled when her leg touched his crouch. "MMM," she whispered, "I think it is time to go home."

"I think you may be right," Gil said.

Gil opened the car door for her and helped her in, "We have one more stop."

Sara had no idea what else he could possibly thinking of but she trust him.

Gil headed out of town, "Where are we going?" Sara asked.

"I thought we might get out of town and watch the sunset, I found an amazing spot."

Sara leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes, she just wanted to get back to that king size bed and make love to Gil.

Gil was about a mile from the house, "Keep your eyes closed," he asked Sara, "I want to surprise you." Sara just nodded. Gil pulled into the driveway and stopped, after shutting off the engine he got out and opened Sara's door. "Keep your eyes shut," he said, guiding her to where he wanted her to stand. "Here is your birthday gift," Gil said, "Open your eyes."

Sara opened her eyes, the house in front of her. "Oh Gil!" she cried, "The house? You bought the house?" Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"It is white," Gil said smiling. Gil took her hand and they walked into the house. "I thought we might spend the night here," Gil said, walking her into the living room.

Gil had spread the blanket and pillows in front of the fireplace. "Change," Gil said, handing her the sleeping shirt.

As Sara slipped out of her dress and pulled on her shirt Gil brought out the wine, cheese and fruit. Standing in front of the fireplace Gil pulled her close to him and kissed her, "I have one more gift for you. Pick up the shell."

Sara lift the shell and stared at the ring. Gil took it and turned he so she was facing him. "Sara, you have brought meaning and love back into my life. You have awaken feeling I thought were long dead. Sara Elizabeth Sidle, will you be my wife?"

Sara kissed him deeply, "Yes."

Gil smiled, "I was hoping you would." He then handed her an envelope, opening it Sara seen the deed to the house in the name of Gilbert and Sara Grissom.

Once more Sara started to cry, tears of joy and happiness. "Make love to me," Sara whispered.

Gil sat on the blanket and pulled her down next to him, his lips found hers as his fingers unbuttoned the shirt. Sara moaned softly as Gil's mouth found her nipples, his hand slowly moving down to her mound.

Gil's mouth never left her nipple, while sucking her his thumb massaged her nub as he slowly inserted two fingers in her opening and began pumping, hitting her spot with each pump. Sara's soft moans turned into squeals of delight and pleasure, Gil could feel Sara's walls clamping down on his fingers and hearing her scream his name her juices covered his hand.

Gil eased atop her and entered her still throbbing opening. Gil had no control, his movements were fast and hard. The feeling of his manhood rubbing her spot made Sara came hard again, her wet, throbbing walls seemed to grip his manhood all the while Gil was pounding into her as hard as he could, while Sara screamed with delight as she felt his explosion cost her walls.

Gil moved from her lying on his back his left arm around her, her head was on his chest, Gil lift her left hand, he kissed the ring he had placed there. Their breathing had finally slowed and their pulses had returned to normal.

"Thank you for a perfect day," Sara said.

Gil kissed the top of her head, "Thank you for loving me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sara smiled, never had she had anyone thank her for loving them but then, Gil is so easy to love.

Suddenly Sara started to laugh, with a very confused look on his face Gil asked her why.

"I can't wait to see the look on Catherine's face," Sara said.

"You think she will like your "pearl necklace"?" Gil asked.

"I love it," Sara said shivering a little as she nestled closer to him.

"You cold?" Gil asked.

"Just a little," Sara replied.

Gil reached over and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them.

"The first night in our new house," Gil said.

Sara kissed his chest, smiled then said, "Our new home."

The next morning Gil woke to find Sara gone, "Sara?" he called standing up.

"I'm on the porch," she called to him, "It is so beautiful out here."

Gil slipped on his boxers and joined her, standing behind her he put his arms around her. "So peaceful and quiet," he said, "Nothing like waking up in Vegas."

"That was the one thing I loved most about it," Sara said leaning back against him, "I so hate to leave."

Gil tapped her bottom, "We have a job to get to. It will be so good to be able to come back here after all those crazy days we have to face."

"MMM, it will," Sara said.

"I brought a change of clothing for us both so grab a shower and I'll toss something together to eat," Gil told her.

Sara nodded and headed for the master bedroom - THEIR room in THEIR home.

Sara had just finished dressing when Gil came in, "There is some fruit and a muffin along with a container of juice sitting on the countertop in the kitchen, you go eat while I get ready."

"Gil," Sara said, "I want you to know I have never been happier, I love you."

Gil kissed her, "I know just how you feel."

In the car on their way to the lab Gil and Sara talked about how they wanted each room furnished, Gil was willing to give into everything that Sara wanted - he would have given her the moon if possible.

"You know," Sara said, "I have a great idea for those extra bedrooms."

"Guest rooms?" Gil asked.

"No," was Sara's reply, "I was thinking we could fill them with children."

"Children? All four extra rooms?" Gil questioned. He had never thought of a child let along more then one.

"Two to a room," Sara said, enjoying the look of total shock that had come across Gil's face.

"Two to each room?" Gil gasped.

Sara laughed, "Alright, one to each room. I know the subject of children has never came up but I would like to talk about it, please."

"We can," Gil said, already knowing she would have her way, "A baby or two might not be such a bad idea."

Gil pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, "We'll talk about it later, promise."

Gil hit the time clock and headed straight for his office, Sara went to the break room, poured a cup of coffee, picked up a magazine and found a comfy spot on the sofa. Half way through the article she was reading Catherine came in, snatching the magazine way she said, "Details. I want details, did you bring the necklace?"

Sara laughed, "No."

"Of course you wouldn't bring it here, how silly of me," Catherine said, "Tell me all about your night."

"Well," Sara said, "It was fabulous". Sara started by telling her all about the dinner and the dancing and how very handsome Gil looked in his suit then she told Catherine all about the side trip to the country. "It was so peaceful and quiet out there," Sara said.

"So when did Gil give you your necklace?" Catherine asked.

"It wasn't a necklace," Sara said.

"We were wrong?" Catherine asked.

"You will not believe how wrong we were," Sara said.

"Are you going to keep us all guessing or are you going to tell us what the old skinflint got you?" Warrick asked.

"The house," Sara said, "That perfectly beautiful house that I wanted."

It suddenly became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop as mouths fell to the floor and eyes bugged out. "The house?" Catherine finally managed to say.

Sara didn't answer, she was way to busy enjoying the look on their faces.

"Did you tell them about the other gift?" Gil asked, walking into the room.

"What can possible top a house?" Nick asked.

"A roof," Gil said, chuckling.

Sara looked at him and rolled her eyes, "No I didn't. I wanted to wait until you were in here."

Gil walked over next to Sara and put his arm around her waist, "I asked Sara to be my wife, and she excepted."

To say the least, if Sara's announcement sent them all into a state of shock, this one was even hit them a little harder.

"You have got to be kidding?" Greg said.

"No," Sara said, showing them the diamond.

"Now the "old skinflint" has assignments and guess who gets the trash run," Gil said, as he handed Warrick his paper.

"Me and my big mouth," Warrick said, taking the paper form Gil.

Nick snickered, "Don't laugh to hard," Gil said, "Warrick is going to need some help."

Nick looked at Gil them pointed to himself, Gil nodded. "Come on partner," Warrick said.

"Catherine, you have possible abduction, kid-glove with this one, it is Judge Miller's granddaughter."

Catherine nodded and left.

"Sara, yours is a drive by. Brass will met you there. Take Greg, you may need some help."

Sara started to leave, Gil touched her arm, "Stay safe."

Sara smiled, "Always."

Sara arrived at the park, the street was full of police cars and ambulances. "What do we have?" Sara asked as she walked up to Jim.

"Dark car came out of nowhere and opened fire on a group of kids playing tag football," Jim said, "No fatalities, several hurt, tons of bullets all over the place."

Sara told Greg to talk to the witnesses while she collected the evidence.

"I'm gonna get these back to ballistics and have Bobby run them," Sara said, "When your done here take off to the hospital and take care of things there."

"Yes boss," Greg said, smiling.

Sara gave the casings and the bullets to Bobby Dawson, "Buzz me when you get something," she said.

Sara was comparing tire makings and other evidence trying to get a more accurate make and model of car when Bobby called her.

"The gun has a history," Bobby said, "It showed up on a cold case."

Sara took the paper from him, looked at it then back at Dawson, "Are you sure?"

"100%," Bobby said.

Sara walked to Gil's office. "Gil," she said. Gil looked up. "The gun used in my drive by has a history," Sara said, handing him the paper.

Gil's face turned white as a sheet as he read BULLETS MATCH THE REVOLVER USED IN THE 1985 MURDER OF WLVU FRESHMAN SANDRA WILLIAMS.

Gil stared at Sara, tears falling down his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sara went to him - regulations be damned - and held him. Gil buried his face in her chest and cried. Gaining control of himself Gil cleared his throat.

"They never caught the shooter?" Sara asked.

"No. The car was found wrapped around a tree a few blocks from the park. The driver was pinned inside DOA. It was determined that he did not do the shooting. Prints on the passengers side belonged to a 16 year old named Jay Carson."

"Carson was never caught?" Sara said.

"He seemed to disappear off the face of the earth," Gil said, "His prints never showed up again anywhere and no kind of paper trail was found either. His mother said something about family out of the country. After a year of searching the case was marked as "OPENED" and set in the unsolved files."

Jim came in the door, "I just heard."

"It is the gun," Gil said, "There is no proof that it was the same shooter. I need to call Henry."

Jim and Sara left Gil to his call. "Is he ok?" Jim asked.

Sara shook her head, "I think so. The news really shook him up."

"I would think so," Jim said.

"I was not aware that anyone knew about Sandra?" Sara said.

"Just me - well you of course," Jim said, "One night I got a call from a bar. Gil was there, drunk out of his mind, the only time I have ever seen him that way. He was mumbling about Sandra and her birthday, none of it made since. The next morning I filled him with aspirins and coffee and he told me about Sandra."

"What do we do?" Sara asked.

From his desk Gil said, "Follow the evidence, just like you would any other case. You keep the lead on this Sara, I'm staying hands off."

Sara went back into his office, softly touching his face Sara said, "Are you ok?"

"I will be," Gil said, "I just want to wrap this up."

Sara kissed his forehead, "We will. I'm going back to the park."

"Sara," Gil called as she turned to leave, "No one needs to know."

"If that's the way you want it," Sara said.

"I do," Gil said.

Sara called Greg and told him to met her back at the lab, then she asked Hodges to follow up on the car and call her if he found out anything. Sara walked around the park, she was not sure what she was looking for but she felt she forgot something - she hadn't.

Sara was getting into her car when over her radio she head of a police pursuit with a car that resembled the car used in her drive by. Sara looked up and seen first the car then the police car go speeding by her. The car made a sharp left, the driver lost control and the car stared to spin stopping only when it struck the water fountain.

Sara ran to the car, weapon drawn. The passengers sided door flew open and a young man jumped out. "LVPD," Sara screamed, "Drop to the ground."

The young man got off a few shots then took off running with Sara in pursuit. Sara was able to catch up with him when the young man tripped over a tree root.

Trying to catch her breath Sara aimed her gun at his head, "Don't do anything stupid. I would hate to have to shoot you."

By this time the other officers had caught up to her, one of them cuffed him and read him his rights. Sara walked back to the car, the driver was being pulled out of the car. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere, I'll be talking to him later," Sara said to the officer.

Sara called Gil, " I have the gun that was used in the robbery, I'll run it to see if it is the same one."

The paramedics told Sara that some how the driver had managed not to sustain any life threatening injuries but would need medical attention. Sara asked the officer to accompany the driver to the ER then notify her when he was able to be questioned.

At the police station Sara and Jim confronted the shooter. "Where did you get the gun?" Jim asked.

"Don't know," the boy said with a smirk look on his face.

The boy, who had been IDed as Joseph Kenyon was only 16, so there was no way he could have been the shooter in 85, but it was the same gun. The driver was Jerry Kenyon, Joseph's 17 year old brother.

"The gun - which was in your possession by the way," Sara said, "Was used in the murder of a WLVU freshman. (Sara conveniently left out the year, but she felt she needed some kind of leverage.) So unless you would like Captain Brass to add a murder charge I suggest you tell me."

Kenyon sat straight in the chair, his look changed form that of a cocky kid to total panic, "I took it from my dad's dresser. One of the boys we shot at earlier stole Jerry's girlfriend, we didn't mean to kill anyone just scare him."

Jim looked at Sara, "I think we need to pay Mr. Kenyon a visit."

"Book this idiot," Jim said to the officer as they left, "The other one too."

"Could Kenyon be the original shooter?" Gil asked.

"You were watching?" Jim said.

"I said I would be "hands off" I didn't say I would be eyes off too. Now answer my question."

"Will not know till we get back," Sara told him, "I know this is hard on you but please try to take it easy."

Gil looked at Sara, "I just want to get this behind me."

Sara touched his hand, "I know. Just don't let it eat at you."

Gil smiled, "Funny, Henry said something along those lines too. He told me not to let it eat me alive, not to let it become so overpowering that I mess things up with you."

"And?" Sara asked.

"And I told him I love you and as bad as I want to see this thing put behind me, I would never let anything come between us."

"I got an open warrant," Jim said, "Let's go."

In the car Sara asked Jim if he thought a warrant would be necessary.

"Let's just say I would rather have it and not need it then to need it and not have it," Jim told her.

Jim knocked on the door. "I'm Captain Brass, LVPD and this is Sara Sidle," Jim said to Mr. Kenyon, "We need to talk to you about your gun."

The warrant proved to be unnecessary, Mr. Kenyon produced proof that he had purchased the weapon from a pawn shop after one of his neighbors homes was broken into.

Walking back to the car Jim looked at Sara, "Square one."

Sara nodded and called Gil.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well," Sara said, "Square two really."

Jim looked at her, "What?"

"At least we have the gun and we know where Mr. Kenyon got it from."

"Off to LUCK'S PAWN SHOP," Jim said. Sara grinned and followed Brass to the store.

After dancing around with the pawn shop owner and laying down a few threats Jim and Sara found out that the gun was bought from a WLVU senior named Keith Myers.

"Looks we are going to school," Sara said.

"Yep," Jim said.

It took them almost an hour to chase down Myers but they finally did. Keith said that he won the gun in a poker game but because he didn't believe in them he sold it to the pawn shop.

"Who did you get the gun from?" Sara asked.

"I'm not sure I want to get anyone into trouble," Keith said.

"The gun is connected to a homicide," Jim said, "So tell."

"Bruce Miller," Myers said.

"And we can find him where?" Sara asked.

"He got picked up on a drug charge yesterday," Myers told them.

"You fill Grissom in," Jim said to Sara, "And I'll go pay Mr. Miller a visit."

Sara walked into Gil's office. "We have been playing "chase the gun," Sara said. She then told him how it had been traced from Kenyon to Lucky Pawn to Myers and now to Miller.

Gil shook his head, "You could be chasing that gun till hell freezes over and still not get any closer to Sandra's killer."

"Then hell better get cold fast," Sara said, looking at her phone, "Because we are not giving up. Gotta go."

"Sara," Gil said.

"I know," she said, "Be careful."

Gil smiled, "Well that too. I was going to say thank you."

Sara smiled and blew him a kiss, "Can we spend the night at the house again?"

"Would love to," Gil said.

Sara found Jim in the parking lot. "Miller got it from a junky called Rat," Jim said, "I know the fella, wanta ride with me?"

Sara laughed, "May as well save the state of Nevada some money."

Rat was the street name of a junky named Sullivan, they called him Rat because he kept his junk in a rats nest hoping the rats would keep everyone else away. Jim cornered Rat in an alley.

"Got no drugs," Rat said.

"Don't care about drugs," Jim said, "I care about guns."

"Ain't got no guns either," Rat said.

"But you did," Sara said, "You had one and traded it to Bruce Miller."

"Yea, Slippery B took the gun and gave me some good smack," Rat told them.

"Where did you get the gun from?" Jim wanted to know.

"Gonna cost ya," Rat said.

Sara reached in her pocket and pulled out a fifty, Rat reached for it.

"Where?" she said.

"Stoled it," Rat said, "From Mickey Mouse."

Sara started to put the money back in her pocket, Jim took her hand. "Mickey Mouse is the street name for Michelson, the owner of MICKEYS BAR AND GRILL."

Sara handed Rat the money, "If your lying to me I'm coming back here and shoot all your rats."

At the bar Michelson told them that some time ago his bar was broken into and several things were taken including the gum.

"And you didn't report this why?" Jim asked.

"I got the gun off some fella, he was thirsty so he traded me the gun for a bottle."

"Does "some fella" have a name?" Sara asked.

"Yea, but I don't know it. All I know is that he shoots pool over at CHARLIE'S, he's a tall fella - six foot or better and has a nasty scar on his face," Michelson told them.

A trip to CHARLIE'S turned up a name, the tall fella was Dan Logan. Logan said he got the gun from a buddy of his. "Pete's old man died when he was a kid and his uncle raised him, the uncle owned the gun," Dan said, "He gave it to Pete when he moved here. Pete's new old lady don't like guns so he gave it to me."

"Where can we find him?" Jim asked.

"Pete's uncle got sick so he went back home," Logan said.

"Home?" Jim asked.

"Yea, Ottawa Canada," Logan said.

"What's Pete's uncle's name?" Sara asked.

"Jay Carson," Logan said.

"Tell Grissom," Jim said, "I have a few phone calls to make."

Sara found Gil in one of the layout rooms going over some evidence from a different case. "I think I know where Carson disappeared to," Sara said.

"Where?" Gil asked.

"Canada," Sara said. Sara told Gil everything she and Jim had found out about the gun. "Jim is making a few calls," Sara said, handing her his phone, "Call Henry, them lets go home."

Gil took the phone, Sara kissed his cheek and left him alone.

An hour latter Gil and Sara were sitting on the porch steps of their new home Sara leaned her head against Gil's shoulder. "You ok?" Sara asked.

"I will be," Gil said, "Let's get some sleep. There is nothing we can do until Jim hears from Canada."

Sara stood and walked into the living room where the blankets and pillows were still on the floor. Smiling she said, "We really need to get some furniture."

"Guess we should add that to our list of things to do," Gil said with a half smile.

"The floor will be fine for now," Sara said, undressing.

Gil stood and watched as Sara removed her clothing, there was nothing special or seductive about the way Sara undressed but Gil had never seen anything so erotic. Sara reached for her sleeping shirt, Gil touched her hand. "Please don't," he whispered.

Sara smiled and started to unbutton his shirt. Considering all he had been through that day Sara was not sure if Gil wanted to make love or not, but the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know.

Sara slowly removed his shirt then she unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers letting them fall to the floor. Sara ran her hands all over his body in light teasing touches.

Dropping to her knees Sara pulled the head of Gil's manhood into her mouth and sucked at it as one hand pumped his shaft and the other worked his balls. Slowly she licked down his shaft to his balls and back up before enclosing him completely.

Sara continued to stroke and suck him, Gil watched her hands and mouth work him. Just seeing her loving him that way, seeing her enjoying touching him, almost sent him over the edge.

Gil was close to release, he gently eased her head away, "I want to feel you," he whispered.

Sara moved to the blanket, Gil opened her legs and positioned himself between then, "I need you," he said.

Sara knew what he meant, most of the time their love making was slow and gentle but there were times when, one or the other of them just needed it - fast and hard and Sara knew that was what Gil needed.

Sara caressed his face and lay on her back her legs in the air and bent at the knees. Gil entered her from a kneeling position, he leaned closer so that his body was pressing into Sara's legs.

Gil was slamming into her, hard and fast, Sara was moaning loudly begging for more.

Sara could feel him, fell his manhood as it rubbed against the million of nerve endings inside her. She begins to quiver as her release drew near.

Pumping as fast and as hard as he could Gil is concentrating on nothing but the feeling of his release as he explodes deep within Sara, the rubbing action of his manhood against her spot and the erotic noises Gil was making brought Sara to her release at precisely the same time.

Gil rolled from her and held her as their bodies trembled with the waves of ecstasy. Finally able to breath Gil whispered, "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you?"

Sara kissed his chest, "No, I'm fine."

Sara knew her back would hurt a little in the morning but that did not matter, what mattered was Gil and what he needed. 


	13. Chapter 13

_I need to start this chapter by saying that I know nothing about Canadian or American law, I know nothing about how a suspect would be questioned or who would do it. I also know nothing about how someone would be brought back, so PLEASE over look all those mistakes and enjoy the chapter. Thanks Trish J _

Chapter 13

Sara stood in the shower and just let the hot water hit her back, she had been right, it did bother her just a little but she would never tell Gil.

"Started without me?" Gil said stepping into the shower with her.

"I woke a little early and didn't want to disturb you," she said.

"Let me do that for you," Gil said, turning her around. Gil put some soap on his hands and massaged her back using just enough pressure to untie the knots and relieve the pain.

"That feels good," Sara said.

Gil turned her to him and kissed her, "You shouldn't let me do that."

"What?" Sara said pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Sara Sidle," Gil said, "You know as well as I do what I am trying to say."

Sara half smiled, "I didn't know you knew."

Gil laughed, "The only time you are out of bed before me and standing in a steaming hot shower is after a night like last night."

Sara kissed him, "Then I should be glad you don't need it to often."

"I'm sorry," Gil said.

"Don't be," Sara told him, "Sometimes that is all that will relieve the frustrations and anger a person builds up."

"When was the last time I told you I love you?" Gil asked.

"Every time you look at me," Sara said.

With showers taken, clothing changed and breakfast eaten Gil and Sara were in the car on their way to the lab when Sara's phone rang. Sara flipped the phone shut then to Gil she said, "We need to make a side trip to your place."

"For?" Gil questioned.

"I have to toss a few things in an overnight bag and met Jim at the airport," Sara told him, "He has everything in order."

"My best friend and my girl flying off to Canada," Gil said, with a half smile, "Should I be jealous?"

"Only if Jim was a lot younger and better looking and if I didn't love you so much," Sara told him.

"Why the overnight bag?" Gil asked.

"Jim said better to have it and not need it then to need it and not have it," Sara said, "He's not sure how long this will take."

Gil found Jim waiting in the boarding area. "Hey kid," Jim said to Sara, "I have all the paperwork I need right here." Jim showed Sara a brief case. "You have your identification papers and your weapon?" Jim asked.

Sara told him she did.

"Give me your gun," Jim said, "The airlines said they would fell a lot better if it were locked away." Sara agreed and handed him her gun, "I'll give it back to you when we land," Jim assured her.

The flight was called.

"Sara," Gil said, "Be careful."

"I will. See you when I get back. I love you," Sara kissed him and headed for the gate.

"I'll take good care of her," Jim said.

"I'll hold you to it," Gil said. Gil stood and watched them board as a shiver ran through his body. In a few hours they may be facing the man who took Sandra's life, was he in any shape to fight them? What if he took Sara's too? Gil shook the thought from his head, Sara will be armed and she will have Jim with her. Gil took his phone and called Henry.

"Is it possible that we will soon have justice for Sandra?" Henry asked.

"I wish I knew," Gil told him, "I wish I knew."

The flight from Vegas to Ottawa took eight hours. When the plane landed at Ottawa International Airport they were greeted by a young lady holding a sign with Brass's name on it. "I am Toni Atkins," she said, "I was instructed to dive you to headquarters." Jim introduced Sara.

"James Brass, you old SOB. How you been?" came the greeting from a very large friendly sort of fella.

"Not to bad, Kevin," Jim said. "Kevin Bennett, Sara Sidle - Sara, Kevin," Jim said making the introductions, "Miss Sidle is with the Crime Lab."

"Let's go to my office," Kevin said, "You can fill me in on the details. Toni, bring some tea if you don't mind."

Seated in the office Jim filled Bennett in on Sandra's murder and then told him how they had traced the gun to Pete Carson. "Pete's uncle is Jay Carson," Jim said.

"And it was Mr. Carson's fingerprints and DNA all over the passengers side of the car that was used in that shooting," Sara added.

"I can see why you didn't give me all that information over the phone," Bennett said, "I doubt I would believe it."

Then he looked at Sara, "Did you really threaten to shoot those rats?"

Sara laughed, "Yes."

"Not that I mind looking at a beautiful woman James, but would it not have been easier to bring a fella with you?" Kevin asked.

"Sara has a ….. well a personal interest," Jim said, uncertain how to continue.

"At the time of Miss Williams death she was engaged to my fiancé," Sara said.

"Well, we were able to track Mr. Peter Carson down. He drives a rig and will not be back until tomorrow. There is no record of a Jay or Jason Carson and no mention of an uncle, just a Berry Carson. He would be Peter's father," Kevin said, "So I have arranged to put you up at the LORD ELGIN HOTEL for the night. Miss Atkins will drop you off there and pick you up in the morning. I have already told Jock - that's Carson's boss, to see to it that the young man does not go anywhere till we talk to him."

Bennett noticed Sara's side arm, "I assume you have proper credentials?" Sara showed him her identification papers, Kevin laughed, "I figured you did."

After checking into her room Sara called Gil, even though he was in a different time zone she knew he would be awake. Sara filled Gil in on what they knew so far then she said, "I miss you. I'm not sure I can sleep without you."

Gil chuckled, "I put something in your bag."

Sara opened her bag, on the top was one of Gil's shirts. Sara quickly stripped down to her panties and put the shirt on, "Oh darling, thank you," Sara said.

"I knew I couldn't put MY arms around you so I figured I would send the second best thing."

Sara lay on the bed and talked to Gil for a while longer, "You need to get some sleep," she said, "I'll call you after we talk to Peter Carson."

"Please be careful," Gil said.

"Promise, I love you," Sara said.

"I love you," Gil told her.

Sara lay on her back looking at the ceiling she said, "I have never been sure if you exist or not but just incase you do, help me find the man so I can put Gil's mind at peace."


	14. Chapter 14

_I am going to start this chapter the same way I did the last one by saying that I know nothing about Canadian or American law, I know nothing about how a suspect would be questioned or who would do it. I also know nothing about how someone would be brought back, so PLEASE over look all those mistakes and enjoy the chapter. Thanks Trish J _

Chapter 14

Toni was right on time, she took them to get some breakfast and then to headquarters.

"I just got a call from Jock, he said that Carson is due in within the hour so I figured we would get over there," Bennett said, "Something has been on my mind. I was wondering why there would be no record of Jay Carson?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders, "Perhaps he is here illegally."

"That would explain it," Kevin said, "I do know that Berry married a Canadian lady and got permission to stay here."

"Jay seemed to disappear in 85," Jim said, "His mother referred to relatives out of the country but would not elaborate."

"She was not questioned more?" Atkins asked.

"She was questioned a few times but never gave much information. Couldn't force her to talk. She passed away in 90."

Jock was a big burly fella with a full beard and very strong French accent. Introductions were made along with the purpose for their visit.

"Pete should be pulling in any second now," Jock said, "You can use my office."

Sara, Jim and Kevin waited in Jocks office, a few minutes later Jock escorted in a tall lanky man who appeared to be in his mid 20's. Earlier Kevin had told Jim and Sara that Pete was Barbara's son from her first marriage and Berry adopted him after they were married.

Kevin introduced himself then Sara and Jim, "Captain Brass and Miss Sidle would like to talk to you about your uncle Jay."

"Sure," Berry said, "What would you like to know."

Sara first asked him about the gun.

"Uncle Jay said that his father gave it to him for his 16th birthday," Pete said.

"That would have been in 1985?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. How do you know?" he asked.

"How much do you know about your uncle?" Jim asked.

"Not much," Pete said, "Him and Berry came here late 1985. Berry married my Mom in mid 1986. Uncle Jay moved way out in the country, still lives there today."

"Why is it we don't know anything about him?" Bennett asked.

"Uncle Jay never got a job, he just lives off the land. You know, hunts and fish and grows his own food. Anything else he needed Berry used to bring it to him. You never did tell me why you are interested in my Uncle?"

Sara told him about the shooting and the man who was killed in the car accident. Pete's eyes grew big his mouth fell to the floor, "My uncle killed a girl with the gun he gave me?"

"Now you know why we need to see your uncle," Kevin said, "Where is he?"

"His cabin is about 8 km outside of Aylmer," Pete said, still unable to comprehend what had been told to him.

Kevin got on the phone to the local authorities in Aylmer and told them they were on their way there and explained the reason why they were coming.

"I need to go with you," Pete said.

"We can't let you do that," Bennett said.

"You don't understand," Pete said, "Uncle Jay will shoot at anyone who comes on his property, unless it is me."

"Thanks for the warning," Kevin said, "But we still can't let you come."

"I don't want my uncle killed," Peter said.

"You do understand he is coming back with us to face murder charges," Jim said.

"That was 15 years ago, he was only a boy," Pete said.

"He still has to answer for what he had done," Jim told him.

"We need to get moving," Kevin said, "Aylmer is about 625 km from here."

After making sure that Pete did not try to contact his uncle Jim, Sara, Kevin and Toni took off for Aylmer. 9 hours later they arrived at the local station house, shortly after that Jim, Sara and Kevin along with two other officers were parked at the cabin, Jim pulled his weapon. "I'm not taking any chances," Jim said. Sara decided to follow Jim's lead and pulled hers too.

Kevin knocked on the door and identified himself and said that they needed to talk to him. A shotgun blast tore through the door and into Kevin's middle followed by several blasts in Sara and Jim's direction. Jim hit the ground pulling Sara with him. Several more blasts disabled the car.

"I'll try and rush the door," Jim said, "He has to reload that thing."

Jim stood just as Jay fired again.

Sara looked around, "I think we need to get around back."

"How do you intend to do that?" Jim asked.

"Like this," Sara said. Firing her weapon toward the door she quickly took off for the cabin and reached the side just as Carson returned fire in Jim's direction.

"You take the other side," Jim told one of the men that accompanied them.

The officer nodded and repeated what Sara had done. Now with one on each side of the cabin, Jim and the other officer opened fire as the two made their way toward the back.

"Hold your fire," Jim screamed, as he seen Carson - holding a gun to Sara's head - walking toward them.

"Guns down or this lady is dead," Carson shouted.

Jim and the other man laid their guns down and raised their hands. Carson instructed one of the men to collect all the weapons and phones, "Now, missy, you and I are going for a walk and the rest of you are gonna let us, right?"

Carson walked backwards, dragging Sara with him. Carson disappeared into a wooded area. One of the men went to check on Bennett and Jim went into the house to try to find some means of communication.

"Sergeant Bennett is dead," the officer said, "Martin is calling in reinforcements."

Jim looked at him, "How?"

"I never gave Carson Kevin's phone."

"He'll kill Sara as soon as he is a safe distance from us," Jim said.

The other officer pulled a rifle from the trunk of the car, they all took off in the direction that Carson had gone.

Sara had come to the same conclusion that Jim had and she decided she was not going down without a fight.

"It's time you and I part company, missy," Carson said, throwing Sara to the ground, "But if your nice to me I may let you live. Strip off them jeans!"

Sara lay on the ground, refusing to move, there was no way she was going to let him touch her that way.

"Strip!" he screamed kicking at her.

Sara hand went for the button on her jeans, "That's a good girl," Carson said, letting his guard down just long enough for Sara to grab a branch and hit him as hard as she could between the legs.

Carson screamed, dropped the gun and fell to the ground, crying in pain. Sara snatched the gun and held it to his head, fighting temptation to just pull the trigger.

"Get up," Sara told him.

Carson stood, grabbing the branch that Sara forgot to kick out of the way and hit her with it. Carson raised the branch over his head, a shot rang out and Carson fell to the ground, a hole in the back of his head.

"Sara?" Jim called running to her.

Sara woke up two hours later in a hospital room with a splitting headache and several stitches over her left eye, Jim was standing next to her.

"Even a rookie would kick away the suspects weapon," he said smiling at her.

"Carson?" she asked.

"It's over," Jim said. Handing Sara her phone Jim said, "Call Gil, I told him I would have you call when you woke up."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

VEGAS: TWO HOURS EARLIER

Gil had been pacing the living room floor, he had not heard form Sara in well over 10 hours. The ringing of the phone almost made him jump out of his skin, "Jim? Where's Sara? What's going on?"

"One thing at a time," Jim said, "Carson is dead."

"I don't give a damn about Carson, how's Sara?"

"Ok," Jim said, "She's been hurt - not seriously."

"Damn it!," Gil yelled, "I knew something like this would happen."

"For heavens sake, calm down and stop yelling will you," Jim said.

Jim told Gil about the murder of Sergeant Bennett and of Sara's plan. "As close as we can figure," Jim went on, "Carson took off out the back door planning on fleeing into the woods when he surprised Sara. After Carson thought he was clear of us he pushed Sara to the ground intending on raping her and then killing her."

"Oh God," Gil said, pulling in a deep breath.

"Sara was not going to let that happen," Jim went on, "She grabbed a good sized branch and busted him in the gonads."

"That's my Sara," Gil said chuckling.

Jim then went on to tell Gil everything that happened after that, "When Carson raised the branch a second time, well I had a clean shot and I took it."

"Just how bad was Sara hurt?" Gil asked.

"She has several scraps and bruises, a nasty black and blue spot where he kicked her in the ribs and ….. Well when Carson hit her with the branch he put a good size gash in her head. It took a little over 60 stitches to close it up. She lost consciousness for a while, the doctors closed up her head and did a CT scan, everything is ok, there was not major damage. The doc said she will have a hell of a headache, he wants her here over night so we will be leaving for Vegas tomorrow after Sara is released."

"Have her call me just as soon as she can, please," Gil said to Jim.

"Will do," Jim told him.

OTTAWA: AFTER SARA REGAINED CONSCIOUSNESS:

"You've already talked to him?" Sara asked Jim.

"Yes," Jim said.

"He's not to happy is he?" Sara asked.

"He's glad you are going to be alright," Jim said.

"I'll be alright when I'm home, where are my clothing so I can get out of here?" Sara asked trying to sit up.

"Your not going anywhere," Jim said, easing her back down, "The doc wants you here overnight."

"But….." Sara said.

"But nothing," Jim said, "Your staying right where you are. Now call Gil." Jim smiled and walked out the door.

"Hi babe," Sara said.

"I should chew you out for making a foolish rookie mistake," Gil said, "But I'm so glad you are going to be alright."

"Gil, I want to come home now but they said I have to stay here," Sara said.

"Stay, darling," Gil said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"But…..," Sara said.

"But nothing," Gil said, "Stay where you are so the doctors can keep an eye on you."

"Yes love," she said.

"Now, rest and behave yourself," Gil said.

"Yes dear," Sara said.

VEGAS: ST. BERNARD'S CEMETERY:

Gil bent down and laid some flower in front of Sandra's stone. "It's over," he whispered, "I'm just sorry that it took so long to find him."

A hand touched his shoulder, "This part of you life is over," Henry said, "You have to let Sandra go, you have Sara now."

"Sara understands," Gil said.

"Sara understands because she loves you," Henry said, "But she can't compete with a memory. Don't make her. Live your life with Sara."

"I can do that now," Gil said, "Now that I know Carson has paid for what he done."

Henry lied his flowers next to Gil's, "You can rest in peace now sis."

VEGAS AIRPORT:

Gil had arrived an hour early, he could not ever remember being so nervous about anything in his life. While Sara was busy playing "chase the gun" Gil had been busy too, he had furnished the new house. Sara had been - as she put it - computer shopping, she had visited several web sites and bookmarked everything that she wanted to "someday" buy for the house. Someday would be when she got home.

Gil seen Sara walking to him, he wanted to wrap her tightly in his arms and never let her go but he was unsure how much pain she was in and he was not going to cause her anymore.

"Darling," Sara called, when she seen him.

Gil held her, gently, "How I missed you."

"Me too," Sara told him, kissing him.

"I missed you too," Jim said, "But I'll be damned if I kiss you."

Gil took his outstretched hand and shook it, "Thank you for taking care of her for me."

Jim laughed, "I wouldn't have dared come back if I hadn't."

"I missed you too," a voice from behind Gil said, "And you had better give me a kiss." Gil had asked Anne to come with him to see to it that Jim got home. Jim put his arms around Anne and kissed her.

"Oh yeah," Gil said, "I thought you may need a ride home."

After good byes were said Gil started for the house. "I have a little surprise for you," Gil told Sara.

Arriving at the house the first thing Sara seen was her car in the driveway, the second thing she seen was the two rockers and the swing she wanted to hang on the porch. Gil unlocked the door, "Surprise!"

Sara squealed with joy, everything was where she wanted it.

"Welcome home," Gil said.

"It's beautiful," Sara said, hardly able to believe what she was seeing. Then she smiled that coy little smile of hers, "The bedroom?"

"Just the way you want it," Gil said.

"How about I shower and we try out the new bed?" Sara asked stroking Gil's cheek.

"I would love to," Gil said, "But I don't want to hurt you."

Sara smiled, "Nothing really hurts but my pride."

"How about a soak in the Jacuzzi?" Gil asked.

"Oh Gil, you didn't?" Sara said, taking off for the back yard. He had, sitting in a fenced in area right next to the back porch was the Jacuzzi she had wanted. Sara quickly went upstairs and stripped, then wrapping a towel around her she headed for the Jacuzzi, dropping the towel on the deck Sara slipped into the steaming hot whirlpool. "Oh heavens, this feels so good."

Gil stood smiling at her. "Join me," Sara said. Gil, not being as bashful as Sara, stripped right there and climbed in next to her.

Gil took Sara's face in his hands and kissed her. "We could make love right here," Gil said, running his hand down from her cheek toward her thigh."

Sara laughed, "Sure. Have you get all excited and drown me. I think I'll wait for the bed."

Gil laughed them moved a little away from her, "If I have to be a good boy then I better move myself away from temptation."

Sara stood, "How about we finish our soak after." Not bothering to wrap in the towel Sara headed for the stairs, Gil right behind her his manhood pointing the way.

Gil eased Sara to the bed, his lips started with hers then slowly he made his way down, stopping to suckle at her beasts. Gil kissed her belly as his fingers played in her mound of curls, Sara opened herself to him. Gil moved between her legs, breathing in her scent. Her scent intoxicated him, it was something he wanted burned into his mind.

She panted as his fingers rubbing the taught nub in slow circles. Slowly Gil traced, licked, and suckled the entire length of Sara's inner thigh, first one then the other. By now Sara was on fire, each nerve ending tingling with pleasure, screaming for release.

Ever so slowly Gil moved his mouth slightly and sucked her nub into his mouth. Kissing it passionately, sucking it gently. Sara was moaning with pleasure now as he gently inserted two fingers in her opening and began pumping it until he felt Sara's walls clamping down on his fingers and hearing her scream his name. He could feel her body shudder violently as her orgasm crashed over her.

Gil moved above her and as he entered her he could still feel her body tremble with aftershocks, feel her walls caressing his throbbing manhood. Gil began thrusting slowly, loving the feel of her warm channel as it massaged his manhood.

Each thrust hit her spot awaking those nerve endings again, building a need for a second release. Sara started to move her hips upwards to meet each of his downward movements, Gil let her body set the tempo.

Once more Gil felt her body arched against his, her vaginal muscles tightened around his manhood, felt her hot juices flood over him.

Gil kept his movements slow and gentle, he wanted this feeling to last forever. His need for release overtook him as his thrusts became faster, Gil pulled back, and lunged into her again, his face was flushed and his breathing heavy and erratic his body clench and began to shake as Sara felt the violent, but beautiful, explosion as his release filled her.

Gil moved form atop her and wrapped her in his arms, the Jacuzzi would have to wait just a bit longer, neither of then had the strength to move.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A since of normalcy returned to the lovers. Sara looked up at Gil, "Jacuzzi." Gil just smiled and followed her.

Slowly they eased their bodies onto the hot whirling water, both hurting more then they let on. "This feels so good," Sara said, "The house looks beautiful, thank you."

"You picked everything out," Gil said, "All I did was oversee the placement."

"I love the fact that you left our seashell on the mantel," Sara told him.

"I thought it a fitting place considering," he said.

"Considering?" Sara questioned.

"We both have desks in the office and I was not sure which one to put it on," Gil said, smiling.

"Oh," Sara said, "I thought you left it there because that is where you hid my diamond."

"Of course that is why I left it there," Gil said, "I just wanted to see if you remembered."

"Gilbert Grissom, I should ought to ….." Sara said.

"Ought to what?" Gil said moving closer to her and kissing her, "Love me?"

Sara smiled, "There is no way I can love you more then I do."

"We do have a few things we should be talking about," Gil said.

"Really?" Sara said jokingly, "Like what?"

"You have a wedding to plan," Gil said.

"I do!" Sara said, "How about WE do?"

Gil chuckled, "I can't plan anything without messing it up."

Sara slapped him, "That is a bull. Who arranged everything for me when I first moved here to Vegas? Who arranged everything for our trip to the beach? Who found the house and made my birthday so fantastic?"

Gil let out a deep hearty laugh, "See I have already done my part."

"You are such … such a …MAN!" Sara said, trying to sound sarcastic.

"And you are the most beautiful creature God ever created," Gil said, pulling her close to him and kissing her.

"Oh Gil," Sara moaned. Gil could feel himself becoming aroused again, he knew he could never get enough of this woman.

Sara looked into his eyes she was amazed to see her own desire reflected in them, "Bedroom," she whispered.

Gil eased her to the bed, one leg on each side of her, he bent down kissed her, his already erect manhood nestled between her breasts.

Sara smiled, "On your knees."

Gil straightened, his throbbing manhood now right in her face. Sara raised her head and took the head into her mouth and sucked.

"MMM, so good," Gil said, hardly able to form a coherent sentence.

Sara took his entire length in her mouth, Gil's breath came out in long huffs and pants as she continued sucking and stroking at his manhood, she felt his manhood pulsing in her mouth.

"I can't …. I can't hold it," Gil tried to say trying to pull away from her.

Sara would have none of it, she wanted to taste him. Sara grabbed his bottom preventing him from moving away, Gil screamed her name as his release filled her mouth, Sara took it all, enjoying the taste. Sara continued to hold his manhood gently in her mouth until it softened she then opened and let it slide out.

Gil's body was trembling, "Oh my God, that was - mind blowing." Gil kissed her, he could still taste some of himself on her lips.

Slowly he moved down her body, stopping to kiss and suck at her nipples. Gil continued to kiss and lick his way down until he was positioned between her legs. The sound of soft moans came from someplace deep inside Sara, as Gil inserted first one them a second finger into her opening. Sara moaned louder as Gil's thumb found her nub, rubbing it.

Gil took her nub into his mouth, flicking and sucking at it drove Sara crazy, by now she was panting and gasping for breath. Gil continued to lick and suck, loving the sounds she was making, as Sara came Gil could taste her juices in his mouth, savoring the taste he licked it all up before moving up and over her, his manhood once more at full length.

Sara moaned loudly as he entered her. By now neither was conscious of anything except the burning desire they felt for each other and their need for release. Gil was slamming into her as hard and as fast as he could as their cries of ecstasy filled the room. Sara climaxed first followed closely by Gil.

As they were coming down from their intense climaxes, Gil gently placing soft kisses on her face and lips.

He rolled off of her and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly never wanting to let go, knowing that this is what heaven must be like.

"You are incredible," Sara whispered.

Gil smiled, "You make me that way."

Completely drained of strength and totally exhausted, they fell asleep. A few hours later the feeling of Sara moving woke Gil, "Are you alright?"

"Bathroom," Sara said.

"I'm starved," Gil said.

"I wonder why," Sara said laughing, "It's not like we burned any energy."

Gil laughed, "Your so right, I mean we haven't been out of the bed all day."

Sara stuck her head out the bathroom door, "So funny Mr. Grissom. I need a shower."

Gil smiled, "How about I go fix us something to eat?"

"Sounds great," Sara said.

"I'll go shower real quick and start something," Gil called as he headed for one of the spare rooms. "Good thing each bedroom has it's own shower," he said to himself.

Gil had just finished waffles as Sara walked into the kitchen dressed in Gil's shirt and a pair of panties.

"Smells good," she said.

Gil walked to her and kissed her, "You do."

Sara smiled, "Are you trying to say I didn't?"

"Personally I love the way we smell after making love," Gil said.

Sara chuckled, "But I doubt anyone else would appreciate it."

"Eat," Gil said, pouring the juice.

"MMM," Sara said, "A banquet fit for a king - waffles, fruit, juice and coffee."

"Everyone covered?" a voice yelled from the back door.

"Come on in Jim," Sara called, "Were in the kitchen."

Jim came in, Anne behind him. "Smells good in here," Jim said, "Ya mind?" he asked pouring himself a cup of coffee and grabbing a waffle.

"Help yourself," Gil said, "You to Anne."

"Don't mind if I do," she said.

The four ate and talked, Gil purposely keeping the conversation away from the events that happened in Canada.

"I wanted to see the house," Anne told Sara after they finished.

"You give her the grand tour," Gil said to Sara, "Jim and I will clear the table."

Jim smiled, "Looks like you two have been busy."

Gil just blushed, "You might say that."

Jim laughed, "You weren't the only ones."

Gil looked at Jim then in the direction where Anne and Sara had gone, "I didn't know it had gone that far yet."

Jim smiled, "We have been dancing around it for over a year now."

Gil slapped Jim's back, "Good for you, maybe a little loving will give you a better disposition." Jim just shook his head.

"Hon," Gil called, "I'm going to take Jim out and show him the barn."

"Ok," Sara said.

"Barn?" Jim asked.

"More like what we decided to do with the barn," Gil said, slipping on a pair of sandals.

The "barn" was an oversized garage, there was plenty of room for both vehicles plus an area where Gil had his tools and an area for Sara's gardening equipment.

"I'm going to build some beehives," Gil said, "And Sara wants to put in a garden."

Jim looked at Gil, "When do I get my ass chewed out."

"I was trying to avoid it but seeing how you brought it up - what the hell happened up there? How could you have let her get hurt?" Gil demanded to know.

"It wasn't his fault," Sara said from the doorway, "I took the initiative, I didn't give him time to say no."

Gil turned to face her, he hadn't wanted to talk about it in front of her.

"By time I figured out what she was doing it was to late," Jim said, "I had Davies go to the other side hoping to protect her."

"No one knew there was a back door," Sara said, "I just thought I would find a window."

Gil looked at Jim, "I'm sorry. I know you did all you could, it is just if…." Gil's voice dropped off.

Sara walked over to him and put her arms around him, "You can't keep me in a plastic bubble."

Anne motioned for Jim to join her outside, "They need to talk," she whispered, heading for the porch.

"It's just that - I don't want to lose you," Gil said.

Sara caressed his face, "I know. Your thinking it happened once it can happen again. Gil, I love you with every fiber of my being but you can't suffocate me. You have to let me be who I am. I'm sorry you lost Sandra, I'm sorry you have to go through that pain I can't image what it must have been like."

Gil kissed her, "It was the fear of that pain happening again that made me pull away from the world. I know your right, but the thought of losing you scares me."

"Gil," Sara said, "I fully believe that your life is completely mapped out for you the day you are born, no one knows when or how and if you live your life in fear of it happening you'll not live. You'll wake up one day and find that life passed you by. I want to be your wife, I want to have your children but even more then that I want live our lives to the fullest."

"Help me," Gil said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sara smiled at Gil, "I will, but you have to promise not to get upset with me when I remind you."

Gil laughed, "I'll try."

"Hey," Sara said, "We have company. I suggest we stop being rude hosts and see to them."

Gil put his arm around her waist and they headed for the porch, Jim and Anne were sitting on the swing.

"Everything alright?" Anne asked.

"Your not going to do anything stupid like push this little lady away are you?" Jim asked.

"Everything is fine," Sara said, laying her head against Gil, "And he'll not get rid of me that easily."

"When do the stitches come out?" Anne asked.

"Not soon enough," Sara said, "They are starting to itch like crazy."

Then Sara winked at Anne, "I don't think that Gil will love me anymore."

Catching on to the fact that she was just trying to rile Gil, Anne asked, "Why?"

"The doc said this thing was going to scar so I'll no longer be beautiful. I mean after all, who can love anyone with a big old nasty looking scar."

Gil, not wanting to be out done, said, "I never thought about that. You may just be right, I think I want my ring back."

Sara quickly turned to face Gil, "You are such … such a ….."

"Man?" Gil said, smiling.

"And I bet you are glad he is," Jim said, chuckling.

Jim's remake brought a flood of laughter.

Anne smiled and winked at Sara, "Well I'm sure glad Jim is "such a man"."

Gil pulled Sara close to him, "I don't care if it scars or not, I love you for who you are, not what you look like."

"Darling," Sara said, "I just had the greatest idea." Gil looked at her. "Why don't we just get married?" Sara asked.

"Just get married?" Gil repeated, a little confused.

"Yes," Sara said, "There is no need to have a big fancy wedding. Let's just go to the courthouse and get married. We already have everything we need, and I am sure Jim and Anne will act as our witnesses."

"If that is what you want," Gil said. "How about it old friend," Gil asked Jim.

Jim laughed, "If you and Sara will do the same."

Sara snapped her head over in Jim's direction, Anne laughed.

"That was one of the reasons we came over here," Jim said, "Anne and I had already decided that was what we wanted to do and we were going to ask you two to stand with us."

"Let's do it," Sara said.

Gil chuckled deeply, "Then I guess we better get on some clothes, I doubt it would be appropriate to show up in our pajamas."

"Gil," Sara said, "Why don't we go back to Mario's after. We can treat Mr. and Mrs. Brass to dinner and dancing."

"Fantastic idea," Gil said, then looking over at Jim he said, "I took Sara to Mario's for her birthday."

"I'll need to change," Anne said, "So will you."

"Everyone get ready and we'll met at the court house in …." Jim looked at his watch, "Lets say, two hours?"

"Great," Gil said, "Gives me enough time to call and reserve a table."

Sara decided to wear the pale blue dress she wore to Mario's for her birthday, so Gil wore his blue suit.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world," Gil said, kissing her.

Sara had decided to wear her hair down, with the front of her hair down just far enough to cover her stitches.

Later that evening the newlyweds were waiting to be seated at their table. "Congratulations, Dr. Grissom," Antonio, the owner of Mario's told him, And to you also Captain Brass. I must say I am very jealous, you have such beautiful brides. Dinner and champagne is on me tonight. Maria, a very special spot for our honored guests."

Maria escorted them to a table that was somewhat away from the others and with a glorious view of the mountains. "My brother said he would pay you back, Dr. Grissom," Maria said, as she handed them menus.

"Pay you back?" Sara said.

Jim chuckled, "Another time that insects helped free an innocent man."

"I'll have to tell you sometime," Gil said, "But not tonight."

The rest of the evening was filled with conversation - anything but work - and dancing under the stars.

Mr. and Mrs. Brass said their goody byes to Mr. and Mrs. Grissom and each headed home.

"That was an awfully quick decision don't you think?" Sara asked, referring to Jim and Anne getting married.

"They have known each other for a while," Gil said, "And even though he as not told me all the details I think they have a history back in Jersey."

"You talking about the affair?" Sara questioned.

"The what?" Gil asked, totally stunned.

"Anne and Jim had an affair back in Jersey, Anne told me about it one night," Sara told him, "Jim's ex used it as grounds for the divorce. That was one reason they were so hesitant about starting a …. you know."

"An intimate relationship," Gil said.

"Yes. They thought that it may just complicate things here," Sara finished.

"It is safe to assume that they finally decided to hell with what people think," Gil said laughing.

"Now that they are married I guess it doesn't matter what people think. Anyway, what people think should not influence anyone's decisions," Sara said.

Gil had known Sara long enough to know that that particular statement meant that she had something on her mind. "What does that mean?"

Sara quickly changed the subject. "Talking about what other people think is not the way I envisioned my wedding night, Mr. Grissom," Sara said, softly and she gently squeezed his manhood through his trousers.

Gil's mind was no where except on the sensation of what Sara's hand was doing to his manhood and the sweet taste of her lips on his.

Never taking her eyes off his, Sara unbuttoned his shirt and spread it open, moving her head down she kissed his chest, lightly running her tongue across a nipple, making him moan her name. "Bed," she whispered.

Gil smiled and lift her in his arms, carrying her to their bed. Sara wrapped her arms around Gil's neck, kissing and gently nibbling at his neck. By time they reached the bedroom Gil was on fire, his manhood was already rock hard and begging to be released from its prison of clothing.

Gil set Sara down, clothing was quickly peeled off. Gil eased her to the bed, his kisses started with her lips but were soon moved to her breasts, as his hand moved to her already wet womanhood, his fingers easily slipped into her opening.

Gil started rubbing her nub with his thumb as he pumped his fingers faster. Gil took a pert nibble into his mouth and sucked as his hand pumped a steady rhythm. Sara couldn't stop the hard orgasm that overtook her as her hot juices covered his hand.

Gil moved atop her and pushed into her slowly, feeling her wet heat surround him, her vaginal walls massaging his engorged penis. She was amazed at the look of ecstasy and desire on his face, knowing he seen the same look was on her face. Their groans filled the air as they moved, together, meeting and matching in slow deliberate thrusts.

As their whimpers and grunts of delight mingled Gil lost all control as he pumped faster he couldn't hold back, coming with a hot pulsating rush they both felt. They continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of aftershocks that continued.

Gil moved from atop her, Sara nestling close to him. Their bodies felt perfect together as he held her closer to him.

Gil's rapid breathing was soon replaced by even, slow deep breaths, he had fallen asleep.

Sara snuggled a little closer to him, she knew she would have to tell him, but it could wait.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sara stared at the ceiling, she was still enjoying the tingles and warmth from the love they had just made.

"I wish I knew how he was going to take my news," she said to her self, "It'll be ok."

Sara kissed his chest then joined her husband in sleep.

The phone ringing woke Sara, "Morning."

"Good morning Mrs. Grissom," the voice on the phone said.

"Henry! How did you know?" Sara asked.

"Gilbert called me," Henry told her, "He wanted me there but I have a commitment I just can't get out of, is he awake?"

"Not yet," Sara said, "I'll wake him but I want to talk to you first."

Sara wiggled free of Gil's arms and legs and went to the bathroom, grateful the phone had not woken him.

"Everything alright?" Henry asked.

"I just wanted to get out of the bed and away from Gil before I talked to you," Sara told him, locking the bedroom door.

Henry laughed, "So am I in the bathroom with a married lady? What is so important that you want to talk to me before you talk to your husband?"

"I'm pregnant," Sara said.

"Congratulations," Henry said, "I take it Gilbert does not know?"

"I don't know how to tell him, I'm not even sure if he wants children."

"You never talked about children?" Henry asked.

"We joked about it," Sara said, remembering how she joked about filling all their extra rooms with children. "Gil said a baby might not be a bad idea," Sara continued, "But everything I bring it up he changes the subject. I think he doesn't want any."

"Well," Henry said, "I do know he is concerned about becoming a father at his age and you know his hearing problem is hereditary."

"Henry, you know him better then anyone. How should I tell him?"

Henry laughed, "My dear, I have no idea. All I can say is that he loves you and I am next to certain that he will feel that a child will only cement your relationship."

Sara sighed, "I hope so," then she laughed, "I don't think you would tell him for me?"

"Absolutely not," Henry said.

Sara chuckled, "I'll go wake him." Sara went back to the bed and snuggled next to Gil who was still sound asleep. "Good," Sara said to herself. She kissed him, "Hon, wake up. It's Henry."

Gil opened her eyes, "What?"

"It's Henry, on the phone," Sara said.

"How's married life?" Henry asked, with a chuckle in his voice.

"LIFE with Sara is perfect," Gil said.

Sara kissed Gil's check and in a whisper said, "I'll fix breakfast, and leave you to your call."

Gil kissed her and nodded.

"So what's new?" Sara heard Gil say.

"If only you knew," Sara said to herself as she pulled on a robe.

A little later Gil came into the kitchen, put his arms around Sara's waist and kissed her neck, "Good morning Mrs. Grissom."

Sara leaned her head against him, "Good morning Mr. Grissom." Then she smiled, "What makes you think that I want to be a GRISSOM."

Gil turned her to face him, "You know - honestly - I never thought about it? Do you want to keep Sidle?"

Sara smiled and kissed him, "Of course not. Now sit and eat."

Gil told Sara about his phone call with Henry. "He said he would come see us just as soon as he can," Gil said.

"Great," Sara told Gil, "I would love to see him again."

"So," Gil said, "Finish telling me why what people think should not influence anyone's decisions."

"All I meant was that what other people think or say should not influence a persons decision as to what to do."

Gil looked at Sara even more confused then before, "Excuse me?"

Sara just smiled, "Remember Jill and Andy? Everyone said they eloped because she was pregnant. As it turned out she wasn't, they just could stand to listen to their parents fight over the type wedding they should have."

Gil nodded, Jill was Catholic and Andy was Jewish.

"But even if she was it is none of any ones business," Sara said.

Gil scratched his head, Sara never talked in circles and he was confused. He wanted to ask her more but was not sure if he should or not.

"Let's go sit on the porch," Sara said, grabbing her coffee. Gil took his cup and followed her.

"Sara?" Gil started to say.

"When I got hurt in Canada the doctors did a CT scan to make sure there was no brain damage," Sara said.

"I'm not that sure ….." Gil said.

"Please," Sara said, "You know that Carson kicked me in the ribs?"

Gil shivered, the mental picture of Sara being hurt and him not there to help unnerved him.

"The doctors wanted to take an x-ray to make sure they were not broken," Sara went on, "Well, as you know I was out of it for a while so I couldn't give them a medical history. So the doctor ordered a few tests before they x-rayed."

Gil took the last sip of his coffee, "And?" he said, hoping all this was going somewhere.

Sara pulled in a deep breath then let it out, as in almost one breath she said, "They decided not to do the x-ray because I am pregnant."

"So then your not sure if …" Gil's mouth fell to the floor as what she said sunk in. "Pregnant? Your pregnant?"

Sara's looked at the floor, "About 4 weeks."

"How?" Gil asked, "We have been careful. You always take your pills."

Sara was still looking at the floor, "Remember the ear infection I had? The doctor put me on some antibiotics, well certain antibiotics cancel out the pill."

Gil stood and paced back and forth across the porch mumbling to himself, Sara could hear a few curse words and she thought she heard something along the lines of it shouldn't have happened but she was not sure.

Sara couldn't take it any longer, "I can take care of it if that is what you want."

Gil stopped pacing and looked at her.

Sara stood and faced Gil, "Abortions are not illegal, I can have it taken care of if that is want you want."

Gil pulled her into his arms, "No. Oh no, that is not what I want. I do want to have our child, it is just - well just a shock that's all."

Sara laughed, "You were shocked, image how I felt when I woke up and the doctor assured me that they did not do the x-ray because of my "condition" and that they suggested I see my gynecologist as soon as I get back home."

2+2 finally made 4 as what Sara was saying finally made since. "You were thinking that people were going to talk because you got pregnant before we were married," Gil said.

"That is one reason why I wanted to just get married," Sara said.

Gil kissed her, "My love. You have made me the happiest man alive. You are my wife and soon we will have a child. I don't give a damn what people think or say."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Gil and Sara had decided to tell the others about them being married but the news of the baby could wait a while. Gil would be more careful of the assignments he gave her and Sara promised to be extra careful.

That shift Sara was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper when Nick and Catherine came in, "How was your day off?" Nick asked.

Behind the paper Sara was smiling, "Terrific."

"Warrick and I took Lindsay to a rodeo," Catherine said, "She never seen one before."

"What did she think of it?" Greg asked walking in.

"50/50," Warrick said, smiling, "She loved the horses but not the smell." Everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gil asked, coming in with the assignments.

"We were talking about our day off," Sara said.

"Did you tell them?" Gil wondered.

"I was waiting for you," she said.

"Did you and Sara do something special?" Nick asked.

"Two things," Gil said, smiling, "We stood up for Jim and Anne."

"That's so sweet," Catherine said, "We should get them something. What else did you do? Work on the house."

"We got married," Sara said.

"Sure," Greg said, snickering.

"They did," came a voice from the door way, "They stood up for Anne and I and we stood up for them."

"How wonderful," Catherine said, hugging Sara.

"Congratulations," the rest of the team told Gil as they shook his hand and hugged Sara.

"How about we all get to work," Gil told them, extremely embarrassed by all the attention. Gil teamed Catherine and Sara on a convenience store robbery and Nick and Warrick on a body found in the mountains.

"Why do we always get the tough ones?" Nick complained.

"Well fine then," Gil said, very sarcastically, "We'll let the ladies go climbing in the mountains while you two go check out the robbery."

Warrick slapped Nick in the back of the head, "I don't know about you but I agree with Grissom." Nick rubbed the back of his head and followed Warrick out the door. Catherine and Sara giggled and left behind them.

Later at the house Sara was sipping a glass of water, "Your not going to be able to keep doing that. People will start to talk."

"It's my shift and my decision as to who does what," Gil said, "If people don't like it they can go to the devil. Now lets get some sleep."

Sara smiled and gently squeezed Gil's manhood, "I wasn't thinking about sleep, well not first anyway." Gil smiled and followed her to the bed.

Clothing was quickly shed, Gil smiled as Sara lay on the bed and motioned with her finger," Come get it big boy," Sara opened herself to him.

Gil lay beside her, first he placed tiny kisses all over her face then he moved to her breasts, pulling a berry shaped nipple into his mouth and sucked at it. Sara ran her fingers through his hair as - while still sucking her nipple - he moved his hand down to her nest of curls.

Sara gasped as Gil played with her nub, slowly he inserted a finger into her opening. A soft moan came from Sara, smiling Gil inserted a second finger which caused Sara to moan louder, fingering her and rubbing her nub with his thumb, just them a soft whimper was heard as the orgasm hit and her juices flowed over Gil's hand.

Gil kissed her then lay on his back, Sara straddled him and bent down and kissed him before she positioned herself above his manhood. They both groaned loudly as he entered her.

Sara was in control, moving her hips up and down on Gil's manhood. Gil pushed up into her as she pushed down, the more he met her thrusts, the more he hit her spot, causing her to weaken some. Gil took her bottom in his hands and steadied her as he continued pumping.

All her strength was gone, crying out, she leaned back against his legs as her juices covered his manhood. Feeling her muscles clench down on him, Gil felt himself loose control and pushed up into faster as his release filled her.

Sara lay on Gil's chest for a while, panting and gasping for breath. Gil held her until their body came off their beautiful high.

Sara rolled from him and nestled close, "I think I can sleep now."

Gil kissed her, "I KNOW I can."

Two weeks later Gil was finishing breakfast when he heard Sara's painful cry for help. Gil quickly went to her, "What is it?"

Sara was holding her side, "I don't know. I hurt."

Gil decided not to waist any time, helping her to the car he drove straight to the emergency room.

They stood at the desk, the nurse asked what Sara's symptoms were. "I have experienced some vaginal bleeding I have been nauseas and vomited and there is a lot of lower abdominal pain and some sharp abdominal cramps."

"She is 6 weeks pregnant," Gil added.

Sara was immediately put into a room and her gynecologist called. "Dr. Ball has ordered a pelvic exam, and an ultrasound test," the nurse said, "Dr. Davis will do these now. Dr. Ball should be here by time they are done."

After asking Gil to step out of the room the nurse helped Sara undress and prepare for the tests.

A short time later Dr. Ball walked into Sara's room, "Sara. I have some bad news. You have what we call an ectopic pregnancy. Your fertilized egg implanted its self in your fallopian tube. The fallopian tube has ruptured. I need to fix it."

Sara grabbed Gil hand, "Whatever you need to do," Gil said.

Gil kissed Sara and left the room, Sara was prepped for surgery and whisked away. After the procedure Gil stood beside Sara as Dr. Ball told Sara what had been done.

"Your fallopian tube and ovary had both been damaged and had to be removed," Dr. Ball said.

"Does this mean I can't have a baby?" Sara asked.

"Not at all," Dr. Ball said, " You can still get pregnant since the remaining fallopian tube should function normally. You need to let your body completely heal, I like my patience to wait at least 3 to 6 months before trying to conceive again."

Sara let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Now, you rest. We will keep you here overnight so we can keep an eye on you," Dr. Ball told Sara.

"Dr. Ball," Sara asked, "Did I do anything to cause this?"

"No Sara. No one is sure why these things happen. In most cases of ectopic pregnancy, the cause is unknown. There are several things that could have contributed to it, but we'll talk about it later. Right now you need to rest."

"But are you sure I can still have a baby?" Sara asked again.

Dr. Ball smiled, "Yes. I have three. My first pregnancy was ectopic and I had to have my left ovary and fallopian tube removed. Jason was born a year after."

Sara lay back in the bed, "Thank you."

Sharon smiled at her, "We will talk more later. Dr. Grissom, the chair folds out to a bed, just incase you plan to stay here with Sara."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Gil smiled and thanked Dr. Ball, there was no way he intended to leave Sara.

"Hon," she said, "I don't see any reason why we need to tell anyone about this. I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me."

"If that is what you want," Gil said, pulling out his phone. "Catherine," Gil said, "I need you to take shift tonight. Sara had to have an emergency appendectomy and I want to stay with her."

"Is she going to be alright?" Catherine asked.

"She'll be fine," Gil said.

"I'll take care of things for you," Catherine said, "Give Sara my best."

Gil kissed Sara, "Taken care of."

Sara caressed his face, "Thanks.

The next evening Gil and Sara were sitting on the porch when Sara turned to Gil, "I want to try again if you do."

"Yes," he said, "I would love a family. At first I wasn't to sure but now I am."

Sara smiled, "I have a follow up appointment with Sharon in a week, I'll talk to her then."

Gil took a couple of days off to be with Sara. He had called a friend of his, who was a doctor, to find out how much time a person who had an appendectomy would have to be off work and much to her objecting, he made her take that amount of time off.

"If you want people to think it was an appendectomy you need to take the right amount of time," Gil told her, "Anyway, you said there were a few thing around the house you wanted to do."

A week later Sara was working on her garden when Gil came home. "How did things go with your appointment?" he asked after giving her a kiss.

"I feel like a pin cushion," Sara said laughing, "Sharon ran some more tests just to make sure everything was alright."

"And?" Gil questioned.

"Everything is fine," Sara told him, "Sharon did say that there is a chance of this happening again, so as soon as I think I am pregnant I should make an appointment to see her. There are some tests she can run to make sure everything is alright."

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" Gil asked.

Sara looked at him, "Why would I not want to?"

"You were devastated when this happened, I hated to see you that way," Gil told her.

"I do," Sara said putting her arms around his waist, "I want our child."

"I do too," Gil told her, then he chuckled, "The gang said they hope you are feeling better. Nick said he had his appendix out when he was a kid and it was not fun then. I hope you don't have to have it out for real, what will I tell everyone then?"

Sara laughed, "I had my appendix out when I was 14."

"Then I guess there is no chance of that happening," Gil said smiling, "How about you fix something to eat? I'm half starved."

Sara said, "I think I can do that. You go shower and I'll take care of dinner."

Two weeks later Sara was "cleared" for work. "It's good to have you back," Nick said hugging her, "How you feeling?"

"Great," Sara said, "Was starting to get a case of cabin fever but I'm doing much better now."

No one questioned Gil's explanation for Sara's absence and neither of them brought up the subject of the ectopic pregnancy. "Some things are just none of anyone's business," Sara had told Gil. They had decided to wait the full six months before trying to get pregnant again, Sara was extra careful to take her pills and Gil wore a condom, even though they both thought it felt strange.

Sara had made an appointment with Dr. Ball after the six months were up just to make sure it was safe for her to try to conceive again, Gil was in the middle of an important case and could not go to the appointment with her.

Gil was ready to leave the lab when Judy stopped him, Dr. Grissom, is your cell phone not working?"

Gil shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly have not had time to look, why?"

"Sara called," Judy told him, "She was worried about you. She said she had tried several time to reach you and asked me to tell you she went right home after her doctors appointment. Is anything wrong?"

"Just her yearly checkup," Gil said pulling out his phone, "Thank you." Gil let out a deep roaring laugh, "No wonder the fool thing never rang. I forgot to turn it on."

At the house they both had a chuckle about the phone, "And here I thought I was just having a good day with no calls to pester me. How did things go with your appointment?" Gil asked.

Sara smiled, "Let's just say that you don't have to wear those silly condoms any longer."

Gil took her in his arms and kissed her, "I am so happy."

Sara chuckled, "Because you don't have to wear the condoms?"

"Because we can start out family," Gil said.

Sara's kiss deepened, "Then lets start."

Gil smiled, "I smell. Let me grab a shower."

"I'll be waiting for you," Sara said, caressing his manhood through his trousers.

"Oh baby," Gil moaned, "You know what that does to me."

Sara smiled, "Of course I do, why do you think I do it. Shower."

Gil dried and did not even bother to put anything on, his need for Sara was overwhelming. Some how, knowing they could now try to start a family only made is desire stronger.

Sara chuckled when she saw him, "No foreplay?" she said.

Gil stood by the side of the bed for a minute, admiring the beauty of his wife as she lay naked, waiting for him, "Always," he whispered as he slipped in next to her.

Gil looked into Sara's eyes, filled with love and desire, it was almost as if she to was felling the same as he was, desire heightened at the thought of making a child. Their lips came together, parting slightly to allow the other to enter.

Gil's mouth moved to her nipple, tenderly he pulled one in and sucked. She moaned softly, as her hands found his hard, throbbing manhood. The sensation of her touch caused Gil to groan deeply, loosing that sweet nipple he was tasting.

Sara continued to pump as Gil's mouth found her nipple again and while sucking her inserted two fingers into her folds. Sara's head drew back, panting and gasping for breath all the while still stroking him and smearing those first signs that his release was near as they oozed out rapidly.

Gil moved atop her and entered her, Sara screamed with pleasure as she felt his manhood brush her spot. Gil needed to be in his lovely wife when he came, he needed to feel Sara as she climaxed. Sara was getting so close, he knew he wouldn't last long as he quickened his pumping movements the room was filled with pants and groans and words of love as they climax together.

Six months later - on their first anniversary - Mr. and Mrs. James Brass took Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom to Mario's for an evening of dinner and dancing, once more Antonio greeted them at the door and instructed Maria to escort them to "that special table".

"Our wives look especially elegant tonight," Jim said.

Sara snickered, "I doubt I look as beautiful as I did a year ago."

Gil kissed her, "Even more."

Sara had conceived a month after they started trying, a trip to Dr. Balls office confirmed the pregnancy and the fact that "everything was where it belonged". Five months into her pregnancy Sara didn't feel beautiful, she had just given up trying to convince Gil that she was not.

Maria brought champagne to the table. "An anniversary gift from my brother." she said, "The best in the house. Except you Mrs. Grissom, for you some sparkling white grape juice."

Gil thanked her as she poured his drink.

Anne looked at Jim and smiled, he nodded his head. "Maria," Anne said, smiling, "Do you think you have another of those sparkling grape drinks?"

"I do Mrs. Brass," Maria replied, "I did not know you did not drink champagne."

Anne smiled, "Not for the next seven months."

"Anne," Sara squealed, "Your pregnant?"

"Just found out this morning," Jim said, "We thought she had the flu so we went to see the doc."

"Congratulations," Gil said, hugging Anne. Then to Jim he said, "I didn't think you had it in ya."

Jim laughed, "Neither did we. I'm not sure who was more shocked, me or Anne."

Four months later Gil stood by Sara's side as she labored to bring their child into the world, a soft cry announced her arrival. The nurse took the crying child from Sharon's hands and lay her on Sara's chest.

"I have never seen anything so …" Gil could not find the word he was looking for.

"Perfect," Sara said smiling.

Gil bent and kissed his wife, then his daughter. "I have been waiting a long time for you Butterfly," he said.

Sharon chuckled, "Butterfly?"

"When the baby first started to move I told Gil it felt like I had butterflies in my stomach so that was what he started calling the baby."

Sharon finished what needed to be done, "The nurse will be in shortly to get the information for the birth certificate, and I understand you have company."

Jim and Anne along with Henry Williams came in. "She is the most beautiful little lady I have ever seen," Henry said.

"Of course she is," Gil said, "She looks like her mother."

"She is precious," Anne said, "Have you decided on a name?"

"I still want to call her SARA but Mommy objects," Gil said, "So we compromised and settled on ELIZABETH."

"That is such a lovely name," Catherine said, walking in with the rest of the team behind her, "What had you decided on for her middle name.

"LEANN," Gil said, looking over at Henry.

Tears flowed from Henry's eyes, "She would have liked that."

Nick looked at Gil then at Henry, confusion on his face.

Sara smiled, "Leann was Henry's wife's name."

Everyone knew the connection between Henry and Sara.

Two weeks after Elizabeth's first birthday Gil and Sara welcomed their second child, AMY MARIE into the world, two years later, after two more ectopic pregnancy Sara was sitting on their porch, she had just finished nursing their third child, a son they named RYAN HENRY. Gil sat next to her and watched his daughters play in the yard. Ryan's identical twin brother, JAMES ALBERT, started to cry.

Gil walked over to the playpen and picking him up said, "I doubt life can get any better then this."

Sara smiled as she handed Ryan to Gil and took Jimmy, "It's a good thing they are not both hungry at the same time."

Gil looked at his children and smiled, "I guess a broken heart can be mended."

THE END


End file.
